Fidelity's Story
by Mockingbird's Purity
Summary: As Loki undergoes his punishment on Asgard, Sigyn leaves her quiet home on Vanaheim completely unprepared for the adventure that is about to unfold. Love will blossom, hearts will of course be broken, evil shall rise, and loyalties will be tested. LokiXSigyn
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first FanFiction ever! I'm really excited about this so let me know what you think. I welcome any type of feedback so bring it on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Afi and my version of Sigyn.

Chapter 1

"Sigyn! You must hurry or we shall be late!" Afi, my adoptive father yelled from down stairs.

Afi is a Master Sorcerer, and one of the seven members of the League of Magic. It is every sorcerer's dream to become a member of this group, but so far only twelve have been admitted since it was created thousands of years ago. Only if you achieve Master Sorcerer and pass some sort of extremely difficult test do you get in. It is a true honor and you gain the upmost respect from even from those in the realm of Asgard where, magic is not as cherished.

This is why I am truly sad to be leaving my home here on Vanaheim where magic is everywhere. I possess magic abilities myself although I'm not very good at it. Afi is attempting to teach me, but he has been since I came to him and I'm still learning the basics. Still, I will miss our magic sessions out in the open. Afi says that we can't do this on Asgard for magic is frowned upon and not as valued by many people.

I have heard that the Realm Eternal has unmatched beauty but I will miss my little house by the sea. I've lived here for as long as I can remember (that being ten years of age) and I wish not to leave it. I will miss my books, the quiet, the smell of the salty air, the soothing lap of waves on the sun-kissed sand. But despite all this, I must leave because Afi has decided his help is needed on Asgard.

I'm not entirely sure what it is he needs to do but I've heard him mumbling about helping an old friend. I suppose I'll figure it out eventually.

Finally closing my small bag I made my way down stairs. Afi says that I need not bring much; that all necessities will be available in our "temporary" home in Asgard. So all I'm bringing are couple of my favorite books, a shell to remember the sea, and a small silver necklace with a tiny emerald gem that Afi gave to me.

"Sorry Afi. I just will miss this place so much," I said when I spotted him waiting at the door, magic staff in hand.

He gave me a soft, warm smile, the kind that causes the corner of his eyes to wrinkle. "I know my dear. But we will come back; do not fret."

I returned his smile with one of my own. I may not wish to leave but going to Asgard is important to Afi, so I will go for him.

And with that we walked outside into the new morning light and shut the heavy door of our home closed. As I gave one last look at the house that had sheltered me for so many years I could not help but feel that it would not be for a while that I would look upon it again.

Afi offered me his arm and I took it, my muscles tensing for what was about to happen. With in a second my ocean home was gone and I was now standing in a field. Every Master Sorcerer is known for something and Afi is known for his unique and powerful transportation skills. If I thought about it, it was truly amazing. Afi had transported us from the West of Vanaheim all the way to the East.

In the center of the field was a large circle with intricate designs imbedded in the ground. This was where those going through the new Bifrost in Asgard landed and it was where we would get picked up.

Odin himself sent word to Afi last week asking for his help on Asgard. There are many ways to reach Asgard off Vanaheim through portals but the Bifrost is still the safest way to travel. So Odin made sure to tell the gatekeeper Heimdall to open the Bifrost for us today.

"Are you ready Sigyn?" Afi asked.

I bit my lip in anticipation and nodded my head. "I'm ready."

He smiled comfortingly down at me and took one of my hands to reassure me. Then he looked up at the sky and yelled in a booming voice. "We are ready Heimdall! Open the portal!"

I have never experienced such a strange feeling in all my life. It was like my body was being pulled and I had no control over it. Stars, space, and all sorts of colors zipped past me in a blur. Everything was twisting and swirling so that I couldn't focus on any one thing.

But just as soon as it started it was over and I felt myself begin to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a loud thud I fell on my hands and knees. My head was spinning and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to clear it.

"Sigyn are you alright?!" Afi asked, kneeling beside me and placing a steadying hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head as the dizziness passed. "I'm fine. I just was not expecting that."

He smiled down at me, taking my arm and helping me up. "The first time is always the worst but eventually you get used to it."

"How many times am I going to have to go through that thing!?" I asked in disgust. I really did not enjoy that experience.

Afi laughed and patted my hand. "Hopefully only once more for the return home."

Finally taking in my surroundings, I couldn't help but be amazed. We stood in a large circular dome completely made of gold.

"How are things on Vanaheim these days?" a booming voice asked from behind us.

I jumped and whirled around, angling myself behind Afi. My heart quickened in panic. I thought we had been the only ones in the room.

Afi smiled and turned around. "Heimdall my friend, you should know better than I. Or are your all-seeing eyes beginning to fail you?"

I looked at the man Afi was addressing. He was tall and intimidating, his wide eyes never blinking. I gulped thinking Afi had just insulted and angered this giant man. But then a ghost of a smile passed across Heimdall's passive face and he spoke again.

"No Master Sorcerer my eyes still see all. I see that your mind is as sharp as ever though being one of the oldest Vanir alive."

Afi gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh not in front of my daughter Heimdall. She'll think I'm a silly old man if we keep this up."

With that said Heimdall's intense gaze focused on me. I gulped again, my skin crawling. It was like he was staring into my soul.

"Welcome to Asgard Lady Sigyn. Hopefully you will not miss your home too much."

"Uumm…Thank you," I whispered nervously while giving a little curtsy. I wasn't really sure what to say to this intimidating man, especially since this was the first time anyone has given me the title of "Lady".

He simply gave me a little nod and returned his attention to Afi. "Your house is ready for you. One of Odin's servants will come by later to make sure everything is in order. Enjoy your stay my friend."

Afi bowed deeply. "Thank you. It was good to see you again Heimdall." Then he turned back to me and smiled again. "Come along Sigyn. We have much to do."

And with that we left the gigantic dome and stepped out side. I let out a quiet gasp as my eyes widened. It was absolutely stunning.

Before lay a bridge containing hundreds of colors that shimmered and shined. The rainbow bridge; something I had only heard of in stories and never imagined I see. Once I was able to pull my gaze from the bridge I looked forward and my job dropped. An entire city made of solid gold loomed in front. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Afi asked smiling widely down at me.

All I could do was nod, unable to find the words to describe what was in front of me. It was beyond gorgeous.

He laughed and led me over to two horses that waited off to our right. "Come, let us get settled in. There will be plenty of time for sight seeing later dear."

A smile grew on my face at the sight of the two brown horses. I loved horseback riding on Vanaheim although I did not get to do it often. After mounting our horses, we started a steady trot over the rainbow bridge and into the golden city.

It was amazing. The city was so full of life with music playing, people shopping, children playing, and people laughing. As we got deeper into the city I began to take more notice to the people and couldn't help but feel slightly out of place.

The Vanir like Afi are very similar in appearance to Asgardians. They usually both possessed light-blonde hair, baby blue eyes, sun-tanned skin, and were very tall. Afi was like this being almost seven feet tall, with hay-colored hair, sky blue eyes.

But I am not a full-blooded Vanir. I'm a half-breed. When I came to Afi the only thing I knew was that my name was Sigyn and I had no family. After some tests, Afi determined that I was half Vanir and half Dwarf. Mixing races although not illegal is deeply frowned upon especially by older beings. So Afi and I have kept my heritage a secret so I would not be discriminated against here.

However, looking at all the Asgardian women with their gorgeous light hair done up in extravagant styles and their beautiful dresses that showed every perfect curve on their tall bodies, I couldn't help but feel like I stuck out and not in a good way.

My hair is honey-colored and lays in simple waves down my back and I wear a light blue dress that does nothing to accent my figure. I'm short and petite, about 5 feet, two inches with pale skin that holds no sun. Even my face is different. While the Asgardian women have more sharp and pointed features mine are soft and round with big, dark blue eyes.

It was pretty obvious I did not belong here. Afi didn't seem to notice my sudden discomfort and continued to lead the way past the palace gates.

There were many houses within the palace walls for Nobles and Ladies of court and for special guests. We finally came to a large house that appeared to have two floors. Afi dismounted his horse and I followed suit. We tied their reins to a nearby post and he said that someone would come to pick them up later.

After walking up some stone steps, we made our way into our new home. Just as all of Asgard was, the house was beautiful too.

The downstairs consisted of a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, a washroom, and much to my delight, a flower garden in the back. I loved tending to flowers and sitting and reading books in our garden back on Vanaheim. On the second level was a room for Afi, a study full of books which also made me very happy, another washroom, and my very own room.

It was big, bigger than my room in my house by the sea and I wondered what I would do with all the extra space. I set my bag down on the king-sized bed and curiously walked over to the closet. It was filled to the brim with traditional Asgardian dresses and shoes. I was once again stunned. I had never owned such beautiful gowns.

Before I could investigate anything else there was a loud rap on the front door.

"Sigyn could you please get that?!" I heard Afi yell from his room. "It is probably Odin's servant making sure we made it here ok."

"Yes!" I yelled back. I rushed down stairs as there was another knock on the door and flung the door open, about to apologize for keeping the person waiting but stopped. My heart froze as I realized the person in front of me was definitely not one of Odin's servants.

He was very large, standing at least two feet taller than me with huge, bulging muscles. Hanging from his belt was a large, dangerous looking hammer and I felt fear spread through my body.

I backed up slowly with wide eyes that never left the strangers face. "Afi!" I yelled, completely freaked out.

Within a second and before the stranger could do anything Afi teleported at my side, looking ready to attack having heard the panic in my voice.

But once he looked at the intimidating stranger with long blonde hair and light blue eyes his muscles relaxed. "Prince Thor, how are you this morning?" he asked giving a small bow.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment at the realization that I had just shown absolutely no respect to a Prince of Asgard.

Thor gave a beaming smile to Afi. "I'm well Master Sorcerer," he said customarily bowing back.

Then he turned to me and I felt my face turn even redder. "My Lady I'm sorry I did not me to startle you."

"It…It's fine," I stuttered, completely mortified. I hastily did a curtsy. "I'm so sorry my Lord. I over reacted and I had no idea who you were…"

I was cut off by his booming laugh. "Not to worry dear maiden. This all must be so overwhelming for you having never been to Asgard."

I slowly nodded my head, relived I had not offended the Prince. Meeting knew people is not one of my specialties and I actually have a huge distrust in people. Afi says that he thinks it has something to do with what happened to me before I came to him. The problem is I can't remember anything of my life before I Afi took me in. But every time I try to remember I get a really sad and scared feeling and I have to stop before I panic.

Thor gave me a warm smile before turning back to Afi who was standing in the doorway as calm as ever. "What can I do for you this fine day Thor?"

Suddenly the smile fell from his face and his voice lowered. "My father has requested that you go see _him _now. His condition has not improved and Odin wishes for it to stop."

I stared at the two men in confusion. Who was _him_? Afi nodded and sighed. "Yes, yes of course. Although I make no promises that my presence will make a difference. However I must ask a favor since this session is on such short notice."

"Yes of course, anything," Thor replied seriously.

Afi gave a small smile. "Would you mind looking after Sigyn. I don't like her being alone in place she has never been to before."

Thor smiled and turned to me. "Of course. Lady Sigyn would you like a tour of Asgard?"

I blushed and looked down shyly. "If it is not too much trouble…"

"Nonsense!" he boomed. "I have been looking for something fun to do all morning and what better thing to do than to make a new friend."

I couldn't help but smile. I had never really had a friend before. The only person I was around was Afi. "Alright," I said, the excitement growing inside me.

"Excellent!" Thor clapped his hands together. "Come then, we have much to see and no time to waste."

Afi gave me an encouraging smile. "I will find you later Sigyn for dinner. Have fun."

I nodded and took Thor's outstretched arm as he led me out of the house.

I was in for an eventful afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been in this dark cell for about a year now. Although age matters little to me, I have been tallying the days to give me something to do in this bleak place.

Looking around my large cell I can't help but wonder how much longer my punishment will last. The Allfather said I shall not be released until I learn the wrongs of my ways and redeem myself. Except I highly doubt redemption is an option when I'm locked away in a room that does not even permit me to use magic. It was made sure I was powerless in here.

Not that I will ever redeem myself in the Allfather's eyes. I was never good enough and I never will be; I see that now.

Anger boiled within me. He will pay for what he did to me and so will Thor.

I groaned in annoyance at the thought of Thor. Ever the Golden Son he comes in here every day trying to get me to talk. I have spoken very few words since I arrived in Asgard, even at my own trial.

He thinks he can convince me to right my wrongs and to leave behind my dark path. He believes I will be accepted back into society again but he is wrong.

I was never accepted on Asgard; I never belonged. Now that all of the Nine Realms know of my true heritage, there is nowhere I can go. I will be an outcast for eternity.

I'm horrified to realize that a small part of me is truly saddened by this notion and I quickly convince myself otherwise. I don't need anyone else in my life. I work better alone.

My dismal thoughts are interrupted by the opening and closing of my cell door. I roll my eyes as footsteps drew near down the hallway. Why can't Thor just leave me be?!

However the person rounding the corner was not Thor and was someone I was surprised to see.

"I see you were not told that I would visit," the man said, referring to my shocked face.

I quickly put up my passive mask once again and simply stared at my old master. Afi looked down and my sitting form in the corner.

"So this is what has become of you. I always knew you loved to cause mischief Loki, but never this," he continued.

Still I said nothing and looked down at my lap, refusing to meet his piercing blue gaze. This was worse than having Thor here! I did not need my old teacher to come and reprimand me! I am hundreds of years old, a Master Sorcerer myself! I did what I want!

"I always saw Amora taking this path, never you," Afi whispered sadly.

I gave a small snort in response. I hadn't heard from Amora in at least half a century. We had been Magic Scholars years ago, learning everything together under Afi. We had been his prodigies, the most talented Sorcerers of our time to the point where we were inducted as the ninth and tenth Master Sorcerers. However after this we went our separate ways. Amora became interested in dark magic and the last I heard had traveled against Afi's better judgment to the Planet of Dark Elves and I haven't heard from her since. I had been interested in dark magic as well but was smart and had been learning it in the privacy of my study although I never really used this particular form of magic. No, my strength laid in illusions and trickery.

"I suppose I have changed," I finally replied, my voice cracking from days of disuse.

Afi nodded his head. "So you have. I sense much turmoil and darkness in you Loki."

I rolled my eyes. He was only saying things I had already heard many times. "Why are you here?" I snapped.

"Because you were one of my finest students and I care for your well being. I fear that if you slip any further into darkness you will be lost."

My forehead furrowed in anger. "You don't know me. This is who I was born to be. I have a destiny Afi, a purpose. I will conquer the Nine Realms and then all will see just what I can do, how powerful I am."

"I do not doubt your power Loki," Afi sighed, "But your purpose. I do not believe you to be evil. I believe the old Loki is still in there and can be found and brought back to life."

I sneered at his words. "You are a foolish old man if you think redemption is an option for me."

"I may be old in my beliefs Loki Odinson but they have not failed me yet," he shot back his eyes flashing at my insult.

I cringed at the name Odinson. "Have you not heard? I am no Odinson. I am the unwanted, abandoned son of Laufey, a frost giant, and a monster." I whispered the last part, angered at what I was.

"You may not share the same blood as Thor but you were once brothers. Blood matters not, it is the relationships we form with the people around us that does. And it is not your race that makes you a monster, but rather your actions," Afi answered, his wise old eyes full of hope. "You are who you make yourself out to be Loki."

I clenched my teeth, getting frustrated at his persistence. "Nothing you will say will change my min!. I have had this conversation countless times and your words make no difference."

Afi, the ever-calm man he is, simply nodded his head and replied, "Very well. It is obvious what I have said has made no impact. Perhaps on another day?"

"Don't hold your breath," I hissed after him as he exited my cell.

Once the door slammed shut and I was sure he was gone I let myself relax and try to rest. However, the events of Afi's visit continued to replay in my head and I found little salvation in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright we are now back to Sigyn's point of view! Thanks to all my reviews and follows!**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!  
**

Chapter 4

So far I have been shown the grand dining room, the palace healing chambers, and much of the royal gardens. This place was absolutely magnificent and Thor was being so patient with me as I stared in awe at everything.

Right now he was guiding me across a large green field, my arm still looped around his own. I thought this would be awkward but Thor was very good company. He was extremely happy all the time, making everything all the more enjoyable. I thought his loud, booming voice would annoy me but it gave me sense of comfort. I genuinely felt like I was making a friend and I was excited.

As we continued to walk the sound of metal clanging against metal reached our ears followed by shouts and cheering. I pulled back a little startled by the sudden noise and a little scared as to what it was. Thor kept moving and smiled down at me patting my arm reassuringly. "Do not worry Sigyn! We are simply approaching the training grounds and by the sounds of it my group of friends are sparring at this moment. Come! I'm sure they will love to meet you!"

"Oh…um…alright," I stuttered, nervous at the prospect of meeting new people. Thor was practically dragging me across the field now because my little legs could not keep up with his large, excited strides.

Finally we came to a large circular clearing. In the middle of it were two men sparring. One had was tall and skinny with a blonde mustache and beard and the other was shorter

but was quite large in the stomach and had a red beard. Standing and observing off to the side was a man with dark hair and a very grim look on his face and a woman with black hair and narrowed eyes.

The two sparring men's swords clashed again and again as they took swings at each other. I could feel myself quickly losing my nerve as the scene before me became more and more intimidating. If it wasn't for Thor's tight grip, I'm pretty sure I'd be running in the opposite direction by now.

"Friends!" Thor yelled, beaming. "There is someone I would like you to meet!"

Suddenly the two men fighting stopped and all eyes turned towards Thor and I. I bit my lip nervously and gripped his arm harder. I was really not comfortable with this. Slowly the four people in the training field made their way over.

"My friends this is Lady Sigyn daughter of Master Afi. Sigyn these are the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif," Thor introduced.

I stared in surprise at these new people. Afi had told me many stories before bed when I was young of their great heroics throughout the Nine Realms. The Warriors Three were a skilled and brave fighters and the Lady Sif was a strong warrior woman, which is rare in most societies. If I thought I felt intimidated before, now was a whole different story. I was meeting legends.

The blonde man was the first to step up. Now that he was closer I could tell he was very handsome and I blushed at my thought. Gently he took my hand and kissed the top of it, all the while a wide grin was across his face. My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Fair maiden Sigyn I am Fandral the Dashing! It is a pleasure to meet you," he said in a charming voice that would make any girls heart melt.

I felt my jaw drop. No one had ever said anything quite like that to me before. "I…I…um…" I stumbled, not sure how to react.

Suddenly there was a loud laugh from behind Fandral and he flinched as the large man slapped him on the back. "Come now Fandral!" he chuckled. "Leave the poor lass alone, you've made her whole face as red as a tomato."

Fandral stepped aside flashing me one last dazzling smile before stepping aside for his friend to introduce himself.

"Hello my Lady my name is Volstagg!" he said bowing. Then he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Do not let Fandral get to you. He thinks himself a charmer and able to woo any fair maiden that may cross his path."

I smiled slightly at his words. Volstagg seemed like a very nice man. So did Fandral but his flirting was offsetting.

Next to step up was the serious looking man. He gave me a quick bow and in an accent I did not recognize said, "Lady Sigyn I am Hogun."

I smiled shyly up at him wondering if he was always this grim looking. "Um…it's nice to meet you Hogun."

He nodded his head and then stepped aside to allow the Lady Sif to come by. She didn't say anything at first but seemed to be analyzing me. I realized I must look quite weak to someone like her with my small frame.

"I did not know Afi had a daughter," she stated. "You don't really look much like him."

I felt myself blush again in embarrassment. "Erm…I'm not his daughter by blood. He took me in when I was young."

"I see," she said. "What is she doing here?" Sif asked turning to Thor.

"Her father is here on business and I offered to show Sigyn around the palace since she will be staying in its gates for a while," he replied shrugging. "This is her first time in Asgard and I wanted it to be fun for her."

He smiled down at me and I smiled back because despite the awkward meeting I have had fun walking around Asgard's palace.

"How about a good spar Thor? We haven't in a while!" Fandral asked.

"Of course," Thor boomed. "That is if Sigyn does not mind watching for a bit?" he asked looking at me.

I smiled, "Oh of course! I would not mind at all!" This could actually be fun to watch and I did not wish to be a burden to him.

"Wonderful!" Thor exclaimed and with that, the sparring began.

I sat off to the side the rest of the afternoon watching in amazement as all five warriors sparred. Each one had a unique fighting style and weapon and I was utterly blown away by their talent, especially the Lady Sif. It was not customary for women to fight but she was just as good as the men.

Despite my admiration at her fighting skills I do not think she likes me much. At one point when she was not sparring she asked me if I fought and I had told her no but I could do some magic. I shouldn't have told her that. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, nodded her head, and then looked away, not saying another word to me.

I felt bad. Afi had told me that people don't usually favor magic here but I hadn't expected that sort of reaction. What was so bad about magic?

After Volstagg had managed to beat Fandral in a match we heard clapping from behind.

"Well done!" Afi yelled with enthusiasm. "You all have improved since last I saw you."

Everyone's faces brightened when they saw Afi and we all walked over to greet him.

"Afi!" Fandral said clasping his shoulder. "I have not seen you in decades! How have you been?"

Afi chuckled, "I am well Fandral and it is good to see you too. In fact it is good to see that you are all doing well!"

Then he looked at me and smiled. "Sigyn I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself! How was your tour?"

I smiled shyly as everyone turned to look at me. "It was wonderful. It is so beautiful here and I had a lot of fun."

"Good. I think you will come to love this place," he said to me.

"How was your meeting with _him_," Thor asked, now completely serious. I silently wondered to myself who _him_ was.

Afi sighed and rubbed his temples, something he only did when he was irritated. "He will not listen to me. I do not know if I will be of any help."

Thor's face fell in disappointment.

"Wait this is why you came to Asgard? To talk sense into Loki?" Fandral questioned. Thor glared at him and Afi glanced at me.

"Wait you mean the Loki as in the God of Mischief Loki?" I found myself asking.

Everyone turned to look at me once again and I felt myself shrink back under their stares.

Afi gave another sigh. "Yes. I did not tell you any of this because I did not want you to worry."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I be worried?" Loki had been my favorite person in the stories Afi would tell me when I was little. He would tell me all about the mischief Loki would cause when he was his student and I thought it was the funniest thing. I also found Loki inspiring, being brave enough to follow his goals of becoming a Sorcerer when he was Asgardian. Why would I worry about him?

"Because he nearly destroyed an entire planet, nearly took over another, killed many innocent people, tried to kill Thor on several occasions, and not to mention he is actually a Frost Giant!" Sif yelled at me incredulously.

My jaw dropped. What is she talking about when, did this happen? In all the stories that Afi had told me I never got the impression that Loki would do any of that.

Afi glared at her. "Thank you Sif, but I haven't told Sigyn any of this."

"Why not?" I asked a little hurt. What would have been so bad if I had known all this? I have never met Loki so what does it matter?

"Do not be upset Sigyn," Afi said softly. "I simply did not want you to be scared while you were here. He can not hurt you where he is."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have been worried. I feel safe here. Why would Loki do that those things?" I asked curiously.

This time, Thor was the one to give a sigh. "When Loki found out he was a Frost Giant he was angry from being lied too and felt he was not worthy of our family's love. He has always felt he has lived in my shadow and in his fury, lashed out at his true home planet and Midgard, the planet I swore to protect."

"It's disgusting," Sif glared.

"It's sad," I whispered.

Once again everyone's heads snapped to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Afi asked carefully, looking at me curiously.

I gulped nervously. "All I meant was…that I feel bad for him…Loki I mean. I would feel very angry if I had been lied to my entire life. Granted I wouldn't hurt people but I'd still be upset. I think he is just a very hurt and misunderstood man," I finished my, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sigyn?" I looked up as Afi called my name and met his smiling face. I did not understand why he looked so happy while everyone else was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Would you like to talk to Loki?" Afi questioned.

My eyes widened in surprise. That was not the response I was expecting and apparently neither was anyone else.

"Are you mad?!" Sif shouted.

"Yes really!? Loki is dangerous!" added Volstagg.

Afi snorted. "Hardly. He cannot wield his magic and he is weak from his year in his prison. Besides, Thor could be outside the cell just in case!"

We all looked to Thor as he slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I too think this to be a good idea. Perhaps Loki will listen to someone as understanding and compassionate as Sigyn. He has never met her so if she were to truly become his friend, maybe he would listen and learn his wrongs and redeem himself?"

"I still think this could be dangerous," Sif snapped.

Suddenly Afi turned on her. "Do you think I would send Sigyn somewhere I thought was not safe for her?" he questioned, raising his voice at the warrior.

Sif looked down guiltily. "No, I'm sorry that is not what I meant Afi."

Afi nodded his head as his face softened. "It is alright Sif. Thank you for your concern. Now, Sigyn? What say you?"

"Um…" I started unsurely. Did they really think I could change the mind of such a powerful god? I was not so certain but they were counting on me. So I nodded my head because the least I could do was try.

"Alright," I said decidedly. "I will do this. I will talk to the God of Mischief."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter**** 5!** **I'm so excited! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read this story!**

**Please review!  
**

**Also this chapter is in Loki's POV :)  
**

Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning from a fitful sleep. I dreamt of my childhood, memories I had been suppressing for over a year now, starting with my first magic lesson with Afi. It was the first time I felt like I fit in anywhere or realized I had a purpose. I was to become a Master Sorcerer, the best in all the Nine Realms. It was the one thing I knew I could beat Thor at, the one thing he couldn't have.

Then the dream warped into something much darker and depressing. I stood as a child in the Grand Hall, in front of all the nobles and ladies of Asgard but I did not look as I did as a child. My skin was a frosty blue and my eyes a bright red. The very presence of my being sent off a cold chill. I was a Frost Giant, my true form and I was despised by all. Men shouted insults at me, calling me monster and evil while women pulled their children close and looked on with fear in their eyes.

I let out a small sigh, trying to let the dream fade away as I rubbed my eyes. All of Asgard I'm sure knows of my true heritage by now. There is nothing I can do to keep them from despising me. I was never truly accepted here and now I definitely never would.

Suddenly, the sound of my cell door being opened caught my attention. I rolled my eyes; it was no doubt Afi back to continue his talk with me.

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours I was truly and honestly surprised. Where I had assumed an old Sorcerer would be standing was a young girl.

I felt my jaw drop slightly. She was no more than a century old I would guess with an almost child-like face. Long-golden hair flowed in soft waves down her back. Her skin was fair and looked soft to the touch and contrasted nicely with her light pink lips. The lavender dress she wore fitted her nicely, accenting her curves in a sweet, modest way. As I took in the rest of her appearance I realized in shock that she must only be an inch or two taller than five feet, something very rare for Asgardians. I would be lying if I said I did not think the girl was attractive, in fact I found her odd qualities most beautiful. But I am the God of Lies so therefore, I quickly fixed my gawking expression to one that showed no emotion, hoping she had not notice my slip up.

She hadn't. The girl looked too nervous to have taken much notice to anything. Her eyes were trained on the floor while she bit her lip. She was shaking I could tell and she fidgeted slightly with her hands.

I let out a sigh in exasperation, getting annoyed. The girl may be pretty but I don't like being kept waiting. She better explain her reason for being here soon.

Her head snapped up to look at me when she heard my sigh and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. She had big sapphire blue eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul as if she could read everything about me. They were so innocent yet not with out pain.

I challenged her gaze with my own intense green one, analyzing every emotion that lay behind her stunning eyes.

Finally she seemed to snap out of her daze and opened her mouth to speak. "Um…my…my name is Sigyn," she blurted out and then blushed in what I assume was embarrassment.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Her voice was very sweet sounding although I try not to admit that to myself. I'm just lonely and that is why I'm so taken with this Sigyn right now.

"Erm…" she started again. "You're Prince Loki right? God of Mischief and Lies, Master Sorcerer?"

I gave her a dark smirk. "The one and only," I said in an arrogant tone. Maybe if I scare her off she will leave.

Sigyn blushed again. "Right…um…"

I cut her off this time, getting annoyed with the wait. "Why are you here girl?! Why of all place would you come here!?"

"Afi and Thor sent me," Sigyn squeaked out, her eyes wide at my outburst.

I felt anger boil with in me. How dare they send this girl down here to try and soften my heart!

She must have noticed my growing anger because she quickly spoke in a louder voice this time. "It was my choice to come down here though. I…I thought you might want some company?"

"And pray tell, why would I want _your_ company?" I hissed menacingly at her. Why can't this girl take a hint?

Sigyn bit her lip and flinched slightly. "I like magic. I'm not very good at it and I know you can't use yours right now but I'm sure talking about it with you would still be fascinating."

I was surprised to here this for I did not peg her for the magical type. Although her words were flattering I searched them for any detection of lie but I saw none. From all I can see Sigyn is being truthful.

I let out another sigh. It was obvious she wasn't going to leave. Perhaps if I answer her questions she will leave me be?

"How much magic do you know?" I asked in a nicer tone, although I was still on my guard.

Sigyn looked down at her feet again. "Um…not much really; just the basics. Like I said before I'm not very good at it."

"Who has been teaching you," I asked.

"Afi. Even he can't figure out why I'm having difficulty learning how to use my magic," Sigyn replied. I watched as she let her shoulders relax. It was obvious that she trusted me although I wasn't sure why. Surely she knew what I was and what I have done?

"You probably haven't accessed your power source yet. Sometimes it just takes a while. How did Afi become your Master? It is very difficult to get a Master teacher."

"Afi's my father…well my adoptive father," Sigyn said quietly.

Well this is very interesting. Who are her real parents I wonder? Then another thought occurred to me. Was this why she was picked to talk to me? Did the others think that I would sympathize with the girl because we were both adopted? I needed to know the full reason she came down here and I knew just how to get it out of her.

"Then you grew up on Vanaheim right?" I asked trying to sound as interested as possible.

"Yes, of course," said Sigyn surprised at my sudden show in interest.

"Do you miss your home?" I quickly asked next.

"Um, yes but everyone has been nice to me here and it is very beautiful," she answered quickly.

"What do you miss most about Vanaheim?" I shot out another question, making sure she did have much time to think.

"I well…I…r…really miss horse back riding," Sigyn stuttered.

"Why did you come here?" I asked this next question as soon as she finished her answer.

"Because Afi used to tell me stories about you when I was little and I thought you were amazing and I don't have any friends and I thought we might…" and suddenly Sigyn stopped her eyes widening in horror.

My eyes widened in surprise as well. The idea was to ask her a series of questions in a row extremely fast so she wouldn't have much time to focus on any of her answers. It obviously worked but it had not been the answer I was expecting.

"I…I…I," the girl stuttered as her cheeks turned to a bright red. Suddenly her eyes began to water making her eyes shine with tears.

Damn. I hadn't meant to maker her cry. I just wanted her to confess that she was only working for my brother and Afi and that she didn't care about me at all.

Tears started to spill out of her eyes and I watched uncomfortably as she quickly tried to wipe them away and gave a small sniffle. For some reason I felt really guilty for making Sigyn so upset. Oh Valhalla what is happening to me?!

"I…I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just wanted you to admit that you were lying to me; that you weren't interested."

"I wasn't lying," Sigyn choked out. "Honest…I just…I believe everyone needs a friend no matter who they are or what they have done…and I just wanted you to know that I understand why you did the things you did."

I groaned slightly. Now I felt even more guilty! "Alright Sigyn here is what we are going to do," I started and she looked up at me with blurry eyes. "I will allow you to come back and visit when you want and we can talk about magic and whatever but you must promise me that a) there will be no more crying and b) you will not tell anyone but Thor or Afi what we speak of. I do not want others think I am weak but I have a feeling that you have already promised to tell Thor and Afi what happens here."

Sigyn nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I promise."

"Alright. Now go home; I think we've talked quite enough for today."

Sigyn eagerly nodded her head and gave a bright smile. It was the first time I had seen her do that and for some strange reason the guilt I had felt only moments ago disappeared.

I watched as she began to retreat back to the door, a small skip in her steps. There was no lying anymore, this girl definitely interested me. Did she truly understand how and what I was feeling? I remembered when I first looked in Sigyn's eyes I had seen a flickering shadow of pain and sadness. What had she been through?

If she was going to come down here more, I was going to find out everything I could about her. Sigyn was like puzzle. On the outside she appears to be shy and sweet but for some reason I sense there is more to her then meets the eye. Yes this will prove to be very interesting for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is in Sigyn's POV and the next one will probably be too. This is more of a filler chapter but it helps develop the characters a little more. Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story!**

**Please review it really helps! :)**

Chapter 6

I walked stiffly towards the door of Loki's cell trying to keep the excited bounce out of my steps. This meeting had gone surprisingly well and I was very happy. I could feel his bright green eyes boring into me until I made the turn down the corridor where the door was located.

Slowly I made three soft raps on the door signaling Thor to let me out. There was the sound of jangling keys and the click of a lock and then I was out, letting a sigh I hadn't known I was holding escape.

The door was quickly shut behind me and locked once more as I turned to meet Thor's questioning gaze. I couldn't help myself from smiling.

Thor beamed back at me. "It went well then?" he asked happily. "You will be seeing him again?"

I quickly nodded my head. "He said I could come back and talk to him about magic and stuff if I wanted!" I exclaimed. I never thought I would be able to handle meeting the character in my childhood stories that I had so adored but I did it! Granted I embarrassment myself several times and had cried in front of him but I was still able to convince him to talk to me more.

"Yes! I knew you could do it Sigyn! Thank you so much!" Thor boomed and then proceeded to pull me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh!" I managed to gasp before the wind was knocked out of me.

Thor quickly set me down after a moment and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry little Sigyn! I was merely excited; forgive my intrusion."

I smiled softly up at him. "Do not worry Thor I knew you meant know harm. I am glad I am able to help you and your family in the small way I can."

I know I am no warrior like Lady Sif but I still felt as if Thor respected me and that meant the world to me. Respect is not something I thought I would ever gain here on Asgard nor did I think I would make any friends. Thor was definitely fast becoming my friend. Perhaps it this will be possible for Loki too?

Before I could think more on this Thor took my arm and briskly began walking me out of the building. "Come Sigyn! Let us tell the others of this joyous news!"

I wasn't so sure how I felt about the others just yet. It was obvious Sif did not think highly of me so far and I guess it made sense. She hates magic and she hates not being able to fight for herself. I am no warrior and magic has always been of high interest for me so of course Sif would not like me.

Hogun was very quiet and very grim. I don't think he has much of an opinion on me, nor do I think he cares very much. This is all right with me though because I do not think I will have to be in his company alone very much.

Fandral seemed pretty all right after he got over his flirtatious behavior. He seems like a very funny person, someone who always tries to lighten the mood. I think we will get along just fine if he refrains from flirting with me.

I think out of the whole group I will get along with Volstagg the most though. Out of everyone he had been the most friendly and the most genuine when he had met me. He hadn't seemed to care that I liked magic or that I didn't know how to fight. Volstagg, like Thor, looked past those things and that gave me hope that Asgard could become my home for now. Now that I have the task of talking to Loki I knew I would be here for a long time.

The only thing I was concerned about was if they were to figure out that I am a half-breed. Would they still accept me or want to be my friends? Would they even be able to tolerate me?

At that moment I made a decision. I would keep my secret to myself. They did not need to know it and I did not want to risk losing friends, something I had never had before. Me being a half-breed didn't affect them anyways.

Finally heavy, iron doors were opened by two guards and we were met by the bright rays of the sun. It was blinding at first, but eventually my eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

We then quickly made it to the palace gardens where Afi, Sif, and the Warriors Three were waiting for our return. Afi noticed us first and quickly stood from his seat on a bench and made his way over to me, taking my hands in his.

"How did it go? Are you alright Sigyn?" he asked, the concern laced thickly in his voice.

I gave him a proud, beaming smile. "I'm fine and Loki said I could come back and talk to him."

Afi grinned down and hugged me tight. "That's my girl! I knew you would be perfect for this task."

I hugged back, so happy that Afi was proud of me. I actually felt like I was making a difference in someone's life and I truly felt Loki needed someone's help who wouldn't judge him.

The rest of the group was now standing around congratulating me and asking me all sorts of questions.

"What did you say?" asked Fandral.

"What did Loki say?" I heard Thor ask.

"Did he hurt you in anyway?" Volstagg asked.

I let out a nervous giggle, not used to all of the attention. The little confidence I had felt early in Loki's cell was slowly diminishing when being judged by all of these great people.

"Um…I'm fine." I answered Volstagg first giving him a reassuring smile. Then I launched into my story telling them how Loki really didn't trust me at first and how I had to convince him that he could talk to me and I would not judge him. I left out the part where he made me cry because I did not want anyone to worry and I did not want Loki to get in trouble. He had only been trying to protect himself after years of feeling betrayed and abandoned. Trust would prove to be a hard issue with him.

Hogun and Sif did not say much, but I could tell Hogun was listening to every word I said by the way he nodded his head. Sif on the other hand didn't look very happy or very interested in what I had to say.

"You should not trust Loki so much," Sif hissed at the group after I had finished my story. "He will use the girl to escape."

She glared at me and I felt my anger rise, something that happened very rarely. "I would never help him escape!" I said indignant. "I would never go against the law of Odin and I would never betray any of you! I know you do not like me very much and none of you really know me but if there is one thing I will never do it is break the trust of others."

Taking a deep breath I tried to stop my little rant and felt myself blush. I can't believe I just snapped at Sif. Oh Valhalla if I survive her anger…

Although everyone around me seemed a little taken aback by my little out burst Sif appeared unfazed. "That may be true, I do not know for I do not know you nor do I trust you Sigyn. But Loki is cunning and I feel it would be incredibly easy for him to trick you into helping him escape. He does not want to be your friend; he has never needed them. Be ready for disappointment because he is only using you."

I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes and I clenched my fists together willing them not to fall. It hurt; she had just basically called me a naïve, foolish girl. Was I though? Did Loki really want to talk to me?

"Lady Sif just because Sigyn does not wield a sword does not mean she is worthless." Afi calmly interjected. However, I looked up at his face and his eyes told a different story. They held a warning anger that glared directly at Sif. I gulped; it took a lot to anger Afi and if you managed to do so you did not want to be on the receiving end.

He had only ever been angry with me once when I was small. Ihad wondered off from him in the forest behind our house one day. I had been terrified walking around on my own for almost an hour looking for my way back to Afi. Thankfully he found me; I had never been so relieved to see him in all my life. However my joy at being found was short lived when he began yelling at me about how much I had scared him. I remember crying a lot and it wasn't until late that night when we were home and he had calmed down did Afi come to me and apologize for yelling. He had just been really scared that he had lost me and I don't blame him for freaking out. I would have too.

"Sigyn doesn't trust others so easily herself and I am sure she will be cautious when with Loki. If I did not have faith in her I would not send her there. Now I will here no more of this negative talk. Am I clear Lady Sif?" Afi asked eyebrows raised in expectation.

Sif clenched her jaw and balled her fists but nodded her head none-the-less. "Yes Afi," she hissed out.

Afi smiled ignoring Sif's tone, "Good! Now it is getting late and I was hoping to get a magic lesson in with you today Sigyn so if you will excuse us, it is time for us to head home." Afi pardoned.

"Thank you again Sigyn! Will you be visiting Loki tomorrow?" Thor asked giving me a warm smile.

"Um…if it is no trouble…" I replied. I knew that any time I went to see Loki, Thor would have to escort me or the guards would not let me pass. It was very high security.

"None at all!" he boomed. "I am just happy that you are doing this for my brother.

"All right then. See you tomorrow Thor."

"Take care lass!" Volstagg said giving a wave.

"Yes I'm sure we will be seeing you soon and good luck with your task!" Fandral added in with a smile.

"Thanks." I said giving a small, shy wave of my own.

Although he did not say anything Hogun gave me a short nod in acknowledgement, which I returned with a small smile. Sif said nothing, which I was all right with because I had a feeling anything she had to say to me was an insult.

Afi and I left, him with high spirits. So far things have gone by pretty smoothly. Tomorrow I would have another session with Loki and although nervous, I was also excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK everyone, sorry this took me so long to update! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! **

**Please review, it helps!**

**Chapter 7**

I awoke the next morning earlier than I normally would. Sleep was definitely something I needed to function properly. Afi refuses to wake me up anymore because I really not a morning person. But today was different; I was to jittery to sleep and to nervous to feel grouchy.

Soon Thor would be here to escort me to Loki's cell once again and I felt anxious. I didn't feel as scared as I did yesterday for our first meeting but I was still nervous. What kind of mood will Loki be in today? Will he get bored with me and send me away?

I truly hoped not. Loki was definitely one of the most interesting people I've ever met. On the outside he seemed cold and dispatched but when I looked into those bright green eyes, I saw so emotion. Oh Valhalla those eyes! I had been mesmerized the first time he had met my gaze; it was as if he had been staring into my soul. What saddened me was that I saw much pain and humiliation in those swirling, forest-green irises. However, as I looked deeper I saw a glint of mischief behind all of that sorrow and this gave me hope that the God I had heard so many amazing stories about was still inside somewhere.

With that hopeful thought, I sprang lightly from my bed and made my way to the washroom. I quickly cleaned myself opting not to wash my hair since I had last night and then walked over to my new closet. I was still amazed by how beautiful the dresses were, although some were much more revealing than I would have liked. Still, they were fun to admire.

Finally I chose a simple sky-blue dress that dragged just the slightest on the ground and matching blue flats. I looked in the mirror to inspect and I felt myself giggle. My golden hair, which I had let dry over night, was sticking out in all directions in tangled curls and waves. All right, definitely not acceptable when meeting a prince.

I grabbed a brush from my nightstand and set to work. It was a very long and drawn out process. I estimate it took me at least twenty minutes to brush out every snarl. Although a grueling process, it was worth it for my hair was now shining in the morning light. I had never considered myself attractive by any means, but today I couldn't help but to admire my glowing locks. My hair very rarely cooperates with me but today it did and that made me feel very happy.

There was a loud knock from down stairs and I heard the door being open. "Good morning Afi!" Thor boomed happily and I couldn't help but smile. His enthusiasm was quite amusing.

I quickly set my brush back down on my vanity and made my way down the stairs and into the dining area where I heard Thor and Afi conversing. "Sigyn!" Thor yelled as I came into view. "You look stunning today!"

I felt myself blush at his complement. "Um…Thanks."

Thor laughed. "I do not mean to embarrass you Little Sigyn! I simply meant to complement you because you are a friend."

I smiled at gratefully at him. "Thank you Thor. Do not take offense to my embarrassment. I'm just not used to all of this."

"Do not worry Sigyn! You will become accustomed to Asgard soon enough!" Thor beamed.

"Are you all set for today Sigyn?" Afi interjected, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. He always had a way of knowing what I was feeling and at the moment my nerves were intensifying. I did not want to screw this up with Loki and I knew any little slip up from me would cost me my visits.

I nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm ready."

"You will be fine. Loki did not send you away last time and I do not believe he will today. You have captured his attention dear Sigyn and I do think that before long, his interest in you will grow and he will open up to you." Afi said giving me a proud smile.

I bit my lip. I wasn't as sure as Afi. Perhaps I will be able to get him to talk about magic with me but I do not think I have the power to make him talk about his feelings with me. From what I observed Loki is very closed off and I didn't know if I was the person to make him open up.

Afi gently kissed my cheek for good luck and with that Thor and I were on our way to Loki's holding cell. It was about a ten-minute walk from my house to the building. No one is allowed in or out with out direct permission from Odin himself or in my case, if someone who has that permission escorts a person. Yesterday Afi informed me that Loki was the only one being held in these cells, that at the moment Asgard had no other threats locked away.

Once the guards let us pass and we were at Loki's door I slowly took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Thor asked, his face now serious.

I nodded my head in determination. "Yes. You can unlock the door."

He reached into his pocket and took out the keys. "If you need me I'm right outside alright?"

I nodded my head and took another deep breath. "Alright." With that the door was open and I stepped inside, feeling my muscles tense as it was shut and locked behind me.

Forcing myself to relax, I started forward rounding the corner slowly. He must've been able to hear me coming but Loki did not say anything. I really hoped I wasn't intruding. What if he was sleeping? How mad would he be if I disturbed him?

The first thing I was met with when I turned the corner was the powerful gaze of emerald eyes. My heart rate picked up and my stomach gave a jolt. The man in front of me, although a little dirty from his year in prison, was extremely handsome.

Loki was standing today, instead of crouched in a corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His raven hair hung loosely in his face but was not long enough to cover his intense eyes. The pale, pointed features of his face showed little emotion, just as yesterday. I gulped and felt my face heat up. I definitely should not be thinking these thoughts. Although, locked in a cell, he still was a Prince of Asgard and I a half-breed daughter from who-knows-where.

"I honestly did not expect you to come back. I thought I had scared you away." Said the voice of Loki. It did not hold malice or contempt as I had expected it to but rather curiosity.

I bravely met his gaze with my deep-blue orbs, trying not to show him how nervous I was. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him. Besides, hadn't I said I would come back at the end of my last visit? "Why would I be scared of you? I said I would return."

Loki smiled slightly at my confused look. "You did but I was not sure if you would be able to conjure up the nerve to come back here. I will admit that takes courage. Not many would wish to be in my presence." He hissed the last part and I felt bad. It was obvious he thought the worst of people and their intensions.

"I'm not courageous," I whispered and I meant it. I had done nothing in my lifetime to prove that I was brave and I don't think I ever would. "However, I did make a promise and I always keep my promises."

Loki raised an inquisitive eyebrow at my words but did not push the matter. "So tell me Sigyn," He started and I felt my heart jump slightly in my chest. I did not think he would remember my name.

"You told me you are still learning basic magic. How long have you been on the basics?" He asked.

I felt myself blush in embarrassment, something that seemed to be becoming common as of late. "Um…About half a century…when I first started living with Afi." My embarrassment grew when I saw Loki's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Half a century was an extremely long time; most master the basics with in two to four years.

Loki quickly composed himself and took on a passive expression once again. "I see…Why do you think you are struggling so much?"

I looked down at the ground in shame and shrugged. "I'm not sure…When I try to do magic it takes a lot of energy and concentration for me to do it, like I can't push it out of me and then I feel very weak afterwards.

Loki nodded his head and had a far away look in his eyes as if he were thinking. I bit my lip, just waiting him to burst out laughing. I must look like a failure in his eyes. Afi told me that Loki had been his fastest learner, a true prodigies in magic.

"What do you feel when you are attempting to use magic?" Loki finally asked, looking at me with interest.

I thought this an odd question. Should I feel something? "Um…nothing really…after awhile I just become frustrated and that's about when I give up for the day."

"That might be part of your problem. You are not feeling your own magical energy that flows through your veins." He diagnosed.

This was news to me, since Afi had always taught me to clear my head. I assumed that had meant not to feel anything either.

I gave Loki a confused look. "What should it feel like?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment and then took a step forward and held out his hand. I tensed slightly at his sudden movements but when he made no more advances, I relaxed.

"Give me your hands," He demanded in a voice that left no room for argument. I slowly placed my one hand in the one that was outstretched and then he grabbed my other. Loki's hands were cold and smooth but not uncomfortably so in fact, he was quite gentle.

My hands were cupped palm-up and his lay under mine holding them up. I looked up at him questioningly to see that his eyes were closed and he was taking deep, slow breaths.

Then suddenly I tiny, green flame erupted in my hands and I let out a startled screech. Loki's grip tightened slightly on my hands, not permitting me to pull away and once I relaxed, I realized he meant me know harm. The flame had not burned me although it lay in my palm. It felt warm, and I could feel it pulsating energy in a steady rhythm.

It was beautiful and it had the most empowering feeling. It was as if I was holding I tiny little sun in my hands.

However, as suddenly as it had popped up, the small flame vanished and with it Loki's hands. He took a step back locking his gaze with mine.

"That is what it should feel like to use your magic. From now on when you practice, try to feel the magic pulsate through your body."

I nodded my head, truly amazed at what had just happened. I could not wait to go home and try it.

"Thank you," I whispered, incredibly grateful for the knowledge Loki had just shared with me.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat back against the wall. "You're welcome. Now why don't you go home in practice, maybe it will help your magic?"

"Alright!" I took the hint that he wanted me to leave now so I quickly turned around and started for the door.

"Sigyn?" I heard from behind me and I spun back around.

"Yes?" I asked Loki.

"Why is it you want to be my friend? Why me when there are so many others in Asgard not considered traitors?"

I was surprised by his question and I had to think for a minute. "I suppose because I do not think all of the deeds you've committed were wholly evil. You are misunderstood I can tell, and I can relate because so am I." With that said I turned and walked to the cell door, leaving a shocked Loki in my wake.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later it swung open, allowing me to exit.

"How is he?" Thor asked anxiously.

"He's good" I smiled. "Loki is still not very trusting of me I don't think but I don't blame him. He taught me a way to help my magic though." I chirped happily.

Thor smiled back at me although I could see the slight surprise in his eyes. "That is good! I did not expect him to be so friendly with you yet Sigyn but I am glad he has taken a liking to you."

We walked out of the building, both with high spirits. My second meeting had been a success and I ecstatic that Loki was talking to me. However, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not been looking where I was going and when I turned a corner on the path I walked straight into someone and fell right on my butt.

"Ooff!" I gasped as I hit the ground with a thud.

"Sigyn!" I heard Thor exclaim in surprise the same time I heard someone else with a deeper voice yell, "I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at the person I had run into and was startled by what I saw. A man bulky, who looked to be about the same age as Thor dressed in golden armor with a deep blue cape stood before me. He reached a hand down, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me up.

I was met with kind baby blue eyes. "My Lady, I am so sorry! I did not see you coming!"

Once again I blushed. "It's alright! It was my fault! I hadn't been looking where I was going!"

He smiled down at me and quickly flipped his blonde hair out of his face. This man was very handsome I had to admit and although slightly smaller, looked very much like Thor in comparison.

"Do not worry my Lady, neither was I!" He said giving a small chuckle. The man stared deeply in my eyes and I couldn't help but start to feel uncomfortable. He may be good looking but he was still intruding my personal space.

"Theoric!" Thor boomed slapping one of his large hands on the man's back. Theoric broke our stare and took a step back to look at Thor. "You almost scared poor Lady Sigyn!"

"Sigyn?" Theoric asked and turned to me. "That is a beautiful name."

My face turned redder if that was even possible. "Um…I…Ahh…Thank You?" I stuttered uncertainly.

I think Thor could sense my discomfort for he kept talking as if he did not understand what was happening. "Theoric, Sigyn is Master Afi's adopted daughter and Sigyn, Theoric is a member of my fathers elite guard, the Crimson Hawks."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Lady Sigyn," Theoric said bowing. He took one of my hands and gently kissed the top of it. I'm sure my face was the color of a tomato by now.

"Perhaps I will be graced with your beautiful presence in the near future?" He questioned before leaving. I felt my jaw drop in shock. Well that had been a first.

When Theoric finally left Thor gave me a small smile. "He means well Sigyn. Theoric is a very kind-hearted man. He does not mean to cause you embarrassment he simply fancies you."

I nodded my head slowly in understanding. It was just a lot to take-in in one day. A man had never spoke words like that to me before. Granted I hadn't grown up around other males other than Afi but it was still a strange feeling. I had a lot to think about in the coming days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I know it has been a while since I updated but I got really busy! Anyway, this chapter is in Sigyn's point of view and although it is short there are a lot of tiny important things in this chapter that will play huge roles in later chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story!**

**Reviews mean a lot and really help so if you have something to say, let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

Today was a great day. This morning I got up bright and early and made my way outside. Behind our house was a small alcove of trees, which I used to hide me from the neighbors. I was going to practice my magic.

Ever since yesterday, I had been excited to try what Loki had told me but I hadn't gotten a chance. So, here I was excitedly navigating between the trees looking for a secluded spot to improve my magic.

Eventually I found a place completely surrounded by trees and far enough from the other houses that no one could spot me. It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining bright through the tree branches, illuminating sections of the tiny clearing.

After I had decided which spell to try first, I kneeled down beside a small blue flower that had yet to bloom. I took a deep breath and placed my hands so that I was just barely cupping the bud, willing myself to feel my magic. The basic spell came to my lips and so I whispered quietly, trying to force the magic out.

Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything and the flower bud did nothing. I sat back on the ground with a sigh of defeat. The spell was supposed to make the flower bloom and grow; it was basic magic that a child could perform. Loki said I was supposed to feel my magic inside of me but all I can now feel is frustration. Why couldn't I do simple magic?

Tears sprang in my eyes at my complete failure. If I went back to Loki he would know I was a failure too and he would see how utterly pathetic I was.

I took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't give up. I couldn't go back to visit Loki until I proved myself worthy. I was in now and there was no going back. Loki said he would help me with my magic and I was going to keep trying until I succeeded; I owed him that.

I continued practicing my magic all morning and still nothing happened. After a while I stopped trying to make the flower bud bloom and I just sat there trying to feel the magic flow through me like Loki said, but I couldn't. I let out another sigh in defeat. Afi would be wondering where I was by now and I needed a break. Maybe after lunch I could come back and try again because I wasn't about to give up.

Slowly, I stood up and dusted off my light pink dress. I made my way back to the house, a small sadness in my steps even though I was still hopeful. However, just as I was about to leave the clearing I heard a faint cheeping noise. I stopped and listened for a while.

I was about to leave when once again I heard the cheeping noise again. Back on Vanaheim I would often wonder in the beginnings of the forest behind our house when I was old enough to be alone. It was so peaceful there and I would see the cutest animals. Often times I would come across an injured one and take it home to nurse it back to health. If it was in dire need of help, Afi would heal it with his magic but otherwise, I took care of the animal. I had met enough animals to know what an injured one sounded like and whatever was making this cheeping noise definitely sounded like it needed help.

I searched the surrounding bushes, trying to follow the sounds of the faint chirps. Eventually, I came across a small yellow bird lying limply at the base of a tree. Leaning down I gently picked the bird up; it did not flinch or try to fly away, a sign that it was hurting. On its left side there was a large gash that was bleeding heavily, staining its sunshine-yellow feather red and it was breathing was irregular. I gasped in horror; this bird was gravely injured and it would not last much longer. The poor bird was so hurt I did not think it would make to Afi if I brought it home.

I began to panic. Animals meant so much to me. They were a source of comfort for me growing up because I had had no friends. I couldn't let this little bird die; I was desperate. So, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

Gently I cupped the yellow bird in one hand and placed my other softly over the wound. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, clearing my head of all thoughts other than to save the bird. I quietly chanted the healing words I had heard Afi use before over and over, willing my magic to fix the wound. That's when I felt it. A surge of warm energy surged through my body, from my chest to the tips of my fingers. I opened my eyes but did not stop speaking the spell. I was amazed at what I was looking at.

A purple light surrounded the bird that continually flowed from my hand. Eventually, the light purple (what I assumed was my magic) began to fade and in its wake say a bright yellow bird with no gash in its side. I had done it; I had healed the bird with my magic.

I was so excited and so astonished I ran the rest of the way to the house, clutching the bird safely to my chest, a large smile plastered on my face. I ran indoors, accidently slamming the door behind me all the while yelling, "Afi! Afi! Afi!" He was not down stairs so I ran upstairs almost tripping and uttering an apology as the bird gave an indignant chirp. His study door was closed but I opened it anyways, knowing he would be there.

"Afi!" I yelled excitedly while panting. My face was probably flushed from the run and my hair a mess, but I didn't care; I had felt my magic.

Afi was looking at me with wide eyes, the concern very apparent at my outburst. I was about to launch into my story to reassure him but my voice got caught in my throat when I realized there was someone else in the room.

A very tall woman, with long, sleek blonde hair and glowing light, green eyes stood there as well, an eyebrow raised at me in question.

"Oh…oh," I stuttered blushing. I turned back to Afi, an apologetic look on my face. "I'm so sorry! I did not realize you had company."

I started to back out of the room, completely embarrassed but then the mystery women spoke. "Who is this?" she asked turning to Afi. Her voice was smooth and even as if she were hiding her true feelings.

Afi sighed and looked at me with an apologetic gaze. Why would he be sorry? Something told me this woman should not be trusted.

"Amora this is my daughter Sigyn, Sigyn this is my former student Amora," he introduced.

My muscles tensed at the realization. Afi had told me so many stories of what a dark, conniving, and most of all prejudice Sorceress she had become. She had gone to learn dark magic from the Dark Elves and it is rumored that she has plotted many times to take over Asgard, although it was never proven. Afi told me she was most prejudice against those that have mixed blood and that should I ever meet her, to never tell her my heritage.

"I did not know you had a daughter Afi," Amora stated and I gulped nervously. I could feel her piercing gaze trained on me now. Was it obvious to her I was not full-blooded Vanir?

"She is adopted," Afi confirmed. "I found her alone at my door step about a half a century ago and of course took her in."

"I see," she said. The look she gave me was disapproving and it was obvious she knew something was missing from Afi's story. "This is the girl you were telling me has been visiting Loki?" she asked.

"Yes." Afi confirmed. "She has been doing quite well."

"I see," she said again a small smirk playing at her lips. "Loki always did take interest in the strangest things."

I felt myself blush even harder at the insult and I saw Afi's face heat up in anger but before he could say anything, Amora began to talk again.

"Well I shall be off now. It was good to see you again Afi," Amora said before making her way to the door.

Afi nodded his head. "And you as well Amora," although his voice said the exact opposite.

I quickly stepped away from the door to allow her to pass but just before she did she stopped in front of me. Amora towered above me and must have had a good three to four inches on me. Her eyes bored into mine, a nasty grin on her face. "I know you are hiding something from me Little Sigyn," she spat my name with mockingly and with disgust and I couldn't help but flinch, "And I will figure it out." With that said she left leaving me there with a fear stricken look on my face.

Afi quickly walked over and shut the door behind Amora and pulled me into a hug. "Do not worry Sigyn. She will forget about you soon and you will have nothing to worry about. Just try to avoid her at all costs."

I nodded my head against his chest trying not to let the bird still in my hands get squished.

"Now," Afi said pulling away. "What did you want to tell me?"

I lifted the now sleeping yellow bird so that Afi could see. "I found this little one outside and he was really injured see?" I pointed to the large blood-stain that was very noticeable on its feathers."

"I can see that," Afi said prompting me to continue with a small smile.

"I healed him Afi! With my magic!" I exclaimed, a smile once again returning to my face. "Loki told me to feel my magic flow in me and I did it!"

"That's wonderful Sigyn!" Afi beamed. "I am so proud of you!"

"Can I try and find Thor so I can tell Loki?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! Just be back before it gets dark Sigyn." Afi warned.

"Alright, thank you Afi!" And with that I gave him a quick hug and ran to my room. I set up a little nest made of blankets for the bird and fixed my hair before running off to find Thor. I was very excited to tell Loki what I had accomplished and I used these thoughts to help me forget my unfortunate meeting with Amora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone for the prolonged update but there was a problem with my computer so I couldn't write!**

**This chapter is in Loki's POV for a change and I'm very excited about it! After this chapter things will start picking up fast and the main plot will unfold!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, faved, and read this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I sat down with my back to the stone wall and closed my eyes. Boredom was by far the hardest part of this punishment. There was no way for me to practice my magic in this cell and no one to play any tricks on. They could at least give me a book to pass the time.

Thor hadn't come to visit me today and I suppose that in itself was something to be happy about. I tired of his conversations, which usually consisted of him begging me to change and me promptly ignoring him or insulting him.

It had not slipped my attention however, that Sigyn had not come to see me today either. I hated to admit it, but I was somewhat beginning to enjoy the girl's company. Never in my life have I met someone so simply honest and innocent. It was actually quite refreshing because it made it easier to read her. I can read her face like an open book; when she is embarrassed it is blatantly obvious by the way she forms a bright blush on her cheeks and when she is nervous it is crystal clear by the way she bites her lips.

_ Her soft pink lips…_

My eyes shot open in surprise. Where had that thought come from? I quickly shook it off and relaxed again closing my eyes, to attempt fall asleep. However, it would seem my mind had other plans.

As soon as I closed my eyes, all I could see was Sigyn: her golden locks lying in loose curls around her heart-shaped face, dark blue eyes shining innocently under light eyelashes, porcelain skin softly glowing, a light blue dress fitted to her small yet endearing form.

I let out a groan of frustration and rubbed my eyes. This can't be happening to me. This girl shouldn't be affecting me this way. I can't deal with some girl right now, not when there are supposed to be more important things like my revenge. I am simply bored and this is why I find Sigyn so fascinating, not because I am becoming infatuated with her. I cannot afford myself to become weak from unnecessary emotions, no matter how attractive I find Sigyn.

As if the Fates were trying to make life even worse at the moment my cell door was opened and who else would walk in moments later than Sigyn herself. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of her and I couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted with myself. I'm letting her get to me.

She looked stunning just as always, wearing a light yellow dress today that seemed to make her skin appear to glow. Sigyn was smiling so big and her eyes were shining with such excitement that my heart skipped a beat. Valhalla that smile is beautiful!

Sigyn was the first to break the silence, obviously unable to keep back her excitement. She gracefully sank to the floor in front of me, her smile never fading even when she looked me in the eye. I was glad that she was becoming less nervous around me.

"Loki," she said, her voice soft as if she was trying to keep herself from yelling. "I did it! I did magic!"

This surprised me. I had not thought she would have been able to do it so fast. Before I could ask a question Sigyn continued.

"I spent all morning trying to feel my magic just like you told me but I couldn't get it, so I was on my way home when I found this little bird that was really hurt and I was so scared that it was going to die so I tried to do a healing spell just like I had seen Afi do before and I did it! I saved the bird with my magic!"

She let out a laugh of excitement at the end of her outburst and I couldn't help but smile back at her beaming face. Sigyn was just so happy and for some strange reason that made me happy. Valhalla what is happening to me! But, try as I might I could not keep the smile off my face and before I could stop myself, I was leaning forward and holding her hands in mine.

"Sigyn that's wonderful," I said trying to keep my voice level. "I will admit that I did not think you would be able to get it so fast and I definitely didn't think it would happen with such a difficult spell but congratulations."

She was blushing now and I think was a little put-off by my close proximity but she smile none-the-less and managed to squeak out a thank you.

"Will you show me your magic?" I questioned. If Sigyn wanted to learn magic then the next step is for her to gain some confidence. I can see that she does not believe in her abilities and if she going to use her magic to its full extent, then she has to believe she can do it.

"Um…I'm not sure," she said looking at me uncertainly. "Aren't we not able to use magic in here anyway? Actually…How did you use magic when I was here yesterday, when you put that green flame in my hand?"

I smiled slightly at her confused look. She had much to learn yet. "The spell the All-Father has cast on this cell prevents you and me from _using _our magic however, that does not mean it is gone. What I did yesterday was simply show you a part of the magic that is in me but once it is there, I can do nothing with it," I explained, hoping she would understand.

Sigyn nodded her head in understanding. "Oh…So I can potentially do the same thing as you did yesterday but I can't cast a spell in here."

"Of course. Now would you care to try?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "I don't know," she whispered. "I am not sure if I can do it again." Her confidence was definitely an issue I needed to fix.

"You can do it. Just focus and take your time," I said trying to encourage her. I still held her small hands in mine and I held them a little tighter, hoping she would not be frightened.

Sigyn looked up at me when I gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and her blush deepened but, she not move to pull away. It pleased me to know that I had this affect on her. I quickly shook the thought from my head and watched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus at the task at hand.

There was a long moment of silence and I was starting to think she might not get it right now but just as I was about to suggest taking a break, a tiny purple flame-like form developed in her hands. I could feel the energy pulsing through the magic even from where I held her hands and I once again felt a tiny smile form on my lips.

Sigyn looked up at me once again, her sapphire eyes shining with pride. After a moment the flame died and I finally removed my cold hands from her warm ones.

"That was very good Sigyn. You should be very proud," I commented.

She beamed at the compliment and it felt good to know she valued it. Not many have valued my word and I once again felt myself wondering about Sigyn. How is it that she so easily trusts me and does not treat me like I am a monster?

"Thank you Loki," she whispered, looking at the ground, shy once more. "I couldn't have done it with out your help."

I gave her another warm smile. It was obvious now that I would be seeing Sigyn quite often and if that were the case, then I was going to enjoy it and I was going to make her feel comfortable here. I do not know why but I felt compelled to spend as much time with Sigyn as I could. Right now she is the only person I can talk to and not feel like I'm being judged.

"Of course. I'm glad I could help. Those interested in magic are very few and it is refreshing for me to meet someone who shares the interest," I said trying to catch her gaze. I wished she would not look away so much.

Sigyn did eventually look up and I caught her eyes with mine. She stared back at me as still as a statue and I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"If you don't mind me asking Loki, do you get bored in here?"

I was surprised by her question and it must have showed on my face because she blushed and quickly looked away in embarrassment at her seemingly random question.

"Yes," I answered quickly trying to regain Sigyn's attention. "I do get bored often."

"Do you like books," she asked then, her voice quiet as she stared shyly at me from under her eyelashes.

I smiled at the question. "I do. Reading is one of my favorite past times and you?"

She smiled fondly and seemed to get a far away look in her eyes. "I love books! Next time, would you maybe like me to bring some for you to read?"

I was once again surprised by Sigyn's kindness. I have done nothing to win her favor yet she has showed me great consideration.

"That would be very kind of you Sigyn," I said nodding my head.

She smiled at me but then stood up, dusting her dress off. "I am afraid I must leave now. Afi will be expecting me home shortly but I will come visit you tomorrow should you like my company my Lord?" I couldn't keep myself from smiling at the sudden use of formality. She was so strange one moment quite bold and open and then the next quiet and reserved. It was quite amusing.

"I would very much enjoy your company my lady," I said attempting to tease her with formality.

I was rewarded with a soft blush from Sigyn as she stuttered a good bye and then left. Perhaps being in this cell wouldn't be so boring anymore after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the very late update but I got super busy! Anyway so there is kind of a small time skip here but I promise I have reasons for it! Next chapter a ton of stuff is going to happen. It's going to be great!**

**Thank you everyone for your support of this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

It has been three months since I arrived here on Asgard and I am growing more and more fond of it. Thor and the Warriors Three have especially made me feel welcome here. They often show me around the outskirts of Asgard since they know how much I love nature. I am beginning to think that Asgard could become my home however my friends aren't the only reason why.

I have visited Loki nearly every day that I have been here and my feelings for him have increased substantially. Once I got him to be comfortable with my presence, I realized what a genuine person he really can be. Usually Loki tutors me on magic or he shares stories about his many famous pranks but every once in a while, we just sit and read.

It is my favorite past time with him. I supply him with books and we sit next to each other, only an inch apart, our backs against the stone wall. We often times discuss what we have read but the best part for me really is just being so close to him. I do not know how but I am completely infatuated with Loki. He is just so intelligent and gentle and funny and…beautiful. If it is a day that we read I can sneak glances at him when I know he is to engrossed in his book to notice. Loki is the completely opposite of Thor in appearance but I think that is why I find him so attractive. Loki is tall and although he does not have bulging muscles like his brother I know that he is still very strong. And of course the fact that he is a master at magic just allures me to him even more.

"Sigyn?" a voice asked beside me. I jumped from where I sat on the floor and blinked rapidly. My heart pounded in my chest as I was snapped out of my thoughts and remembered where I was. I looked up and met Loki's piercing green eyes and blushed.

Loki raised an inquiring eyebrow at me. "I did not mean to startle you. However, you have seemed rather jumpy today. Is everything alright Sigyn?"

"No…no! I am fine," I stuttered out quickly. Valhalla if he knew the thoughts going through my head about him he would surely throw me out.

Loki smirked slightly at me and I felt my heart leap. "You forget I am the God of Lies. I know you are lying Sigyn. Something is troubling you." His look darkened slightly. "Is it Theoric?"

I gulped at the mention of his name. From the moment Theoric met me in the palace gardens he has been adamant about spending every waking moment with me. In the beginning I thought it would be nice to have another friend but it soon became clear that Theoric wanted much more. Do not get me wrong, he is a brave, handsome, and for the most part nice man but I just do not share those feelings. Despite these wonderful characteristics he is also a ruthless man towards enemies. Currently Asgard is not at war with any other planet but the way Theoric talks about the other races like the Frost Giants scares me. He craves war and it is not my wish for anyone to fight so there is that huge difference. Theoric also greatly disapproves of my learning magic. He has made it very clear that he thinks that it is useless and that I am wasting my time. I cannot be with someone who thinks that.

Despite the fact that I love magic and I hate war, Theoric is still constantly asking to see me. It has gotten so bad that I am currently trying to avoid him. Especially because of the ball being held at the palace tomorrow night. Thor informed me himself that the Allfather and the Allmother request my presence there as an honored guest. I know Theoric will be attending, he is one of the Kingdoms most talented Crimson Hawks, and I do not want to risk having him ask me to join him.

I bit my lip and looked back to Loki who was waiting patiently for me to answer. I had told him all about Theoric and Loki made it very clear that he despises him.

"Well sort of, but really I am just nervous about the whole ball tomorrow night," I whispered. "The thought of meeting the King and Queen and being in the presence of so many important people is very…daunting. I also know that Theoric will be there and I do not wish to be with him so long as he thinks that we will be anything but friends."

Loki nodded his head in understanding and gently took my hand. Startled, I quickly looked back up at him. Although we had spent much time together he had never touched me in such a caring way before. My heart began pounding in my chest once again and hoped he could not hear it.

"Sigyn," his voice was but a whisper but it was very clear. "Do not worry so much. The Allfather and Frigga will love you I have no doubt and you will spend your time in the company of people you have become familiar with. As for Theoric, I have taught you some spells you can use as defense."

I smiled slightly at his comforting words. After I was able to unlock my magic, learning became much easier. I can now create my own force field. It is so amazing, granted it is pretty small and not very strong but I am improving. "I do not think, as an honored guest, it would be appreciated if I used magic to potential throw a highly acclaimed Crimson Hawk across the room."

Loki laughed as a huge grin spread across his face, however he did not move away. "I think it would be hilarious."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "You are such a bad influence on me Loki."

He placed his right hand on his heart and gasped in mock heart. "You wound me my Lady! I only wish for what is best for you."

I giggled and blushed, moving my hair to try and cover my face. Moments later I felt it being pushed back behind my ear and my breath hitched as I met Loki's eyes.

"Please be careful tomorrow night Sigyn," he said, his voice low and now very serious. His one hand grasped my hand the other just barely lay on my cheek.

I did not know what to do. It was like my brain just shut down and I was drowning in his beautiful eyes. He was so close to me right now that if I just leaned in an inch, I would be kissing him.

Before I could decide what to do Loki quickly pulled back. I let out a quiet breath I had not known I was holding but I felt my heart drop in disappointment. I missed his touch.

"Forgive me Sigyn," Loki said still staring at me. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I just want you to be safe. You have shown me much kindness and I do not wish any harm to befall you."

My heart soured at Loki's words. Never before had I heard him speak with such honesty and to know that it is when he is speaking of my well being, makes me want to squeal with joy. I cannot believe he cares about me.

"It…it is fine Loki," I gasp out finally. "Really I promise I will be careful and that if I feel unsafe in any way I will go straight home."

"Would you come here first?" he asked, his eyes almost looked like they were begging. "Please. I truly am worried. I do not trust Theoric and I never have. Come here first so that I know you are safe?"

I was completely startled by his question but I nodded my head in agreement anyway. "Yes. Of course Loki if that will ease your mind."

He smiled softly at me and my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I knew I should not be having such feelings for him but I could not help it.

"Thank you. It will make me feel much better. Now why don't you head home? I have no new lesson for you today. Just try to get some rest and do not worry about tomorrow. You will be just fine I know it." Loki told me encouragingly.

I smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you Loki. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Yes and as always I look forward to your most welcome company my Lady," he said standing up and taking a very embellished bow all the while smiling widely up at me.

I laughed softly at his antics. He could be so funny sometimes. I gave my best, very fake curtsy in return, "Thank you my Lord."

With one last laugh I turned around and left. I thought of Loki the rest of the day, unable to focus on anything else and when I went to bed, he was all I dreamed about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay for this chapter but I've been pretty busy. This is an exciting chapter and a lot happens so I hope you like it. Thank you everyone!**

**(I also did not have much time to edit this one so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes.)**

**Chapter 11**

"Sigyn come down quickly or we shall be late!" I heard Afi yell from down stairs. I took a deep breath trying to get rid of the nervous knot in my chest. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I turned to descend the stairs, my long skirts flowing behind me.

Although the dress I wore was much more extravagant than the ones I've r worn before, it was still simple enough to my liking. It was a dark blue gown, with an intricate golden-floral pattern on the bodice. The top hugged my body, but not uncomfortably so, and the skirt flared the slightest bit and pooled on the ground at my feet. I hoped I was dressed up enough to present myself to the King and Queen but wasn't really sure what to expect. I had never done anything like this before.

"Sigyn you look beautiful," Afi said. I looked up to meet his gaze and saw him smiling with pride. I blushed, but his words did give me some confidence.

He took my arm in his and then we began making our way to the palace. It is a short walk but with each step I took, the tightness in my chest grew, the little confidence I felt before vanishing. I half-heartedly wondered if it was to late to turn back.

Once we made it to the front gate we were escorted by a guard to the main hall. The room was huge. I felt my eyes widen in awe at the sheer size of the royal golden hall. I hadn't even known I had stopped walking until Afi patted my hand and kept moving.

Despite my moment of shock, the anxiety came back quickly and grew as I surveyed my surroundings. There were people everywhere, very intimidating people. Big hulking men stood around laughing loudly while holding cups of ale, tall slender women with fine jewelry and extravagant gowns gossiped in large groups, and the occasional child would come running through the crowd.

There was so much going on I didn't know where to focus. After a while I realized where Afi was dragging me and I almost ran back to the house right then and there. Only a few feet away sat the Allfather and the Allmother talking to Thor behind the long dining table.

As if he could sense my fear, Afi gave my arm light squeeze in reassurance. Once we reached the table and they all looked up from their conversation Afi released me and bowed and I, a little clumsily, dipped into a curtsy.

"Welcome Afi, Master Sorcerer and Lady Sigyn to my hall!" said King Odin and I realized where Thor got his booming voice from.

Afi inclined his head respectfully. "And thank you Allfather for accepting us into your home."

"Of course. And thank you both for coming to Asgard to help our son. Especially you Sigyn, Thor tells me you have done much good for him," said Queen Frigga.

I blinked in surprise at her kind words and warm smile. Many had told me she was a kind goddess but I had not expected such sincerity on our first encounter.

I managed a small smile of my own but could feel my cheeks heat up at the attention. Quickly I dropped into another curtsy and replied in a quiet voice, "Thank you my Queen."

Frigga gave a small laugh and I looked up in confusion, wondering what I had done wrong. "Dear there is no reason for that!" she exclaimed smiling. "You have done my family a great favor and are good friends with both of my sons! There is no need for such formalities."

I bit my lip not entirely sure how to respond. This was not really expecting them to take much notice of me. "Thank you," was the only thing I could manage.

"Why don't you two take your seats? We will begin the feast momentarily." The Allfather said. His facial expression had not changed from the passive look he had at the beginning, but I swear I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

With that said Thor stepped forward to show me to my seat as Afi took a seat next to Odin. Thor took my arm and gave me a big grin and I gave him a weak smile back. I still felt incredibly uncomfortable standing so close to the King and Queen. He led me to the other side of the table towards the end and pulled my chair out for me.

Once I sat down I let out a sigh I had not known I had been holding, grateful for the confrontation to be over. Thor sat across from me and laughed at my slightly flustered state. "See? That had not been so bad had it Sigyn? I told you they would like you?"

I let myself relax a little and gave him a genuine smile. "That was not so bad to you? I could barely stay standing under the pressure!" I said in disbelief.

He let out a booming laugh. "Oh little Sigyn you are most amusing. But I assure you all went well."

I was about to reply when I noticed the Allfather stand from his chair. Immediately, the room fell silent. "Welcome everyone!" his low voice boomed. "If you could all take your seats we will begin the festivities!" The great king sat back down and then everyone began to scatter to their designated tables.

"Lady Sigyn! I am so glad you made it tonight!" Yelled Volstagg as he Fandral, Hogun, and Sif approached the table. I turned slightly in my chair to smile brightly at him. Out of the group of four warriors I think I like Volstagg the best. He was absolutely hilarious and he always made me feel welcome.

"Good evening Volstagg. It is good to see you as well!" I replied, my smile big. He smiled back before taking a seat to my right. I then greeted Fandral who gave me a suggestive wink which I rolled my eyes to knowing he was simply jesting, Hogun who acknowledged me with a nod, and then the Lady Sif who simply ignored me. Fandral sat on my right and Hogun and Sif sat on either side of Thor.

A few minutes later food was served. There was much of it, more than I had ever seen at one place. Volstagg dug in immediately and I had to stifle a laugh at his enthusiasm. If there was one thing that he loved, it was food.

The next couple of hours were great. We all laughed and joked and ate and drank. Well, I drank water but the others drank much ale. It was actually quite hilarious, especially because the more they drank the more embellished their stories got.

Eventually people began to disperse and mingle once again. There were even those dancing out in the middle of the hall. After a while Afi came over to me and announced he was leaving. I decided to stay and was now watching very amused as Sif attempted to dance with a very drunk Thor.

After a while I was beginning to feel rather warm and decided to get some fresh air. I excused myself from the table and made way to an exit. On the way I caught a glimpse of Fandral trying to charm a young lady but was having some issues due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. I gave a small chuckle but kept moving towards an exit.

However, I felt someone watching me from behind and quickly turned around. My heart dropped as I saw Amora standing tall before me.

"Why hello again Sigyn," she said her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

I swallowed and nodded my head respectfully. "Good evening Amora." My voice was quiet and I was sure she could feel how uncomfortable I was.

She did not say anything in acknowledgement so I turned to leave, wanting to get out quick but a cold hand grabbed my upper arm. I let out a gasp of pain as one of Amora's sharp nail dug into my skin enough to draw blood. She quickly pulled her hand back, took one look at the small bead of my blood on her finger, and let a sadistic smile spread on her face.

I looked at her incredulously and grabbed the arm she had punctured with her nail. It didn't hurt but I was shocked she would do something like that.

"My apologies Sigyn," she said sarcastically before she spun around and walked off.

I stared after her, my eyes wide with shock. What had that all been about? I looked around but no one had seemed to notice what had happened. I quickly shook my head and practically ran to the exit.

My head swam with confusion. I knew Amora didn't like me but why would she do that? I was outside for a while just trying to clear my head. Eventually I decided it would be best to go back inside and try to find Thor but before I could a voice stopped me.

"The stars are beautiful tonight are they not Sigyn?"

"Why hadn't I just gone home with Afi? I felt myself inwardly groan in annoyance. Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse.

"Yes it is quite lovely Theoric," I replied rather dully. Why couldn't he just leave me alone.

Theoric seemed unfazed by lack of interest and kept going. "Yes however it can not compete with how radiant you look tonight."

I felt myself blush. He often complemented me but instead of feeling flattered I felt uncomfortable. Despite says these things I do not think he truly means them. It is my belief he uses hollow words to get what he wants.

"Um..Thank you. I do not mean to be rude but I really should be getting home…" I said backing up slowly.

"Yes, yes of course but might I ask my Lady but a quick question?" Theoric asked taking a step closer.

I let out a sigh, knowing that he would pursue me later if I declined. Quickly I nodded my head, allowing him to continue.

What happened next blew my mind. Theoric got down on one knee and held out a small silver ring towards me. "Lady Sigyn I have only known but a few short months and yet you have entranced me. Do me the honor of becoming mine?"

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. Was he serious right now? I had given him every indication the past few weeks that I wanted nothing to do with him. Why would he ask me to marry him?

"Sigyn?" Theoric pushed, his voice laced with annoyance. However, I was having difficulties finding words and so I continued to gape at him. Although this whole situation was confusing I knew that deep down I could not marry him. I did not love him.

"I can see this has been a bit of a shock to you so I will give you some time…" he started his face now frowning.

"No!" I interrupted. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I…I…I'm sorry," I stuttered out gripping my skirt in my hand nervously. "I can not marry you."

Theoric's facial expression turned to one of anger but before he could say or do anything I ran. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me back to the hall. I had to find Thor and tell him I was leaving because I could not stay here another minute.

Inside, it was crazy with people yelling, dancing, and talking everywhere. How was I to find him? I accidently knocked into someone but before I could apologize the woman shouted "Watch where you are going half-breed!" before walking away.

My eyes were wide with shock. How had she known? Finally I took in my surroundings and noticed many people staring at me with looks of disgust. This couldn't be happening. How had they found out?

That's when I remembered my encounter with Amora. She had drawn blood from me. When I had first come to Afi, he had analyzed my blood with magic. There was no doubt in my mind now that, that was what Amora had done and she was now spreading the information to others. Which meant that Thor would know very soon if I didn't hurry.

I scurried around the hall, trying to find the hulking blonde. Eventually I found him talking to Volstagg and Fandral. I quickly approached but by the shocked expressions on their faces I knew that they already knew of my mixed blood.

I stopped short of them, a pain flaring in my chest. The guilt of not having told them and the shame of what I was, was getting to me. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes.

"Is it true?" Thor asked. He knew I knew what he was talking about.

I nodded my head as tears slipped out. "Yes."

He nodded his head still shocked. I had to find Amora, beg her to stop telling people. What if the King and Queen found out? What if Loki found out? That thought scared me more than anything. He would not be able to trust me.

"Where is Amora?" I asked pleadingly.

"She said she was going to pay Loki a visit," Volstagg answered his eyes looked at me sadly. He knew what she was doing.

My heart dropped. No. I couldn't let her tell Loki.

With out another thought I took off running to where they held Loki. By the time I reached there I was panting hard and my hair had fallen out of its intricate style but I didn't care. I had to stop Amora from everything I had worked toward. The guard on duty gave me a questioning gaze as I approached.

"Please!" I begged, my voice cracking. "Please I have to see him!"

"But Lady Sigyn, Amora is in there right now!" he answered.

"Yes I know but I'm begging you to let me in!"

I think he realized how desperate I was because he nodded his head and unlocked the door. I rushed through, nearly tripping on my dress and rounded the corner. Amora and Loki stood facing each other but turned when they heard me enter.

Loki's expression was angry while Amora smirked. "Why don't you ask her yourself Loki?" she said mockingly.

I was too late. Amora had already told him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt myself begin to shake.

I shook my head in shame as I looked Loki in the eye. "I'm so sorry," I whispered before I fled. Knocking harshly on the door, I was immediately let out and I quickly ran back to my house, tears clouding my vision. So many bad things had happened in this one night and I wished it was just a dream I could wake up from.

Once I reached the house I whipped the door open and slammed it behind me. Afi immediately came out of the kitchen. He took one look at my broken state and began walking toward me. "Sigyn what happened?" he asked his voice concerned.

I took a step back not wanting to be comforted. "I can't stare here anymore!" I yelled.

"Sigyn what about your friends and Loki and…" Afi tried to calm me down.

"No!" I cut him off. "It's all ruined because I'm freak!" My voice cracked as I thought of what Loki must think of me now. "I don't belong here and I just want to go home back in Vanaheim!"

I broke down into tears once again and sprinted up the stairs to my room, ignoring the calls of Afi. Once I reached the door I slammed it behind me and sank to the floor. I didn't even bother to change before I buried my face in my hands and began to sob.

My entire life on Asgard had been ruined in one night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok first off I'd like to apologize for the very, very delayed update! These past couple of months got very busy: I had my senior trip, there was a death in my family, I had several final projects and tests to prepare for, I graduated high school(last night!), and then there was all the normal stuff I deal with. Thankfully, now that it is summer I will be able to update much more frequently :)**

**I tried something new because this chapter is in Thor's POV. Let me know if you feel it is ok or if it is not because I wasn't sure! I have been dying to right this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Thank you again to everyone who is still reading this story, it means a lot!**

**Chapter 12**

Finding out that Sigyn was not of pure blood I will admit, was a shock. And to hear it from Amora of all people, was highly displeasing.

"Why had she not told us?" I demanded from Volstagg and Fandral who stood on either side of me. Fandral only shook his head in confusion while Volstagg's normally cheery expression turned dark.

"She is a half-breed Thor," he answered. "You know that many frown deeply upon that, especially here in Asgard. Sigyn was probably terrified of what would happen if someone found out. I understand why she did not say anything, she was only trying to protect herself." Volstagg finished his speech sadly.

My mind was whirling, probably a little bit from the alcohol I've consumed, but mostly from the situation happening now. I scrunched my forehead trying to concentrate. "But I care not for her heritage! Sigyn is a dear friend and her character speaks more than her past!" To be honest I felt a little hurt she did not tell me. I thought we could trust each other.

"Yes and neither do either of us care," said Fandral. "But Sigyn would not have known that at the beginning and I'm sure Afi told her to never tell anyone. She is our friend but think about it…there are people in the universe and probably on this planet that would kill her if they got the chance. That is not an easy way to live."

I nodded my head, the betrayal turning into understanding and sadness for my friend. No wonder Sigyn is always so scared around new people.

"And now probably half of Asgard knows thanks to Amora!" Volstagg spat, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Oh no," I said, realizing something. Both Volstagg and Fandral turned to look at me questioningly. "Amora is going to tell Loki! I must stop her!"

With out explaining myself I turned on my heal, my red cape swooshing behind me, and ran from the hall. I knew that Sigyn fancied Loki and I knew Loki liked Sigyn as well. The few times I've visited Loki after Sigyn, I've been able to pick up on it by the way he speaks of her. And of course I can read Sigyn like an open book so I've known for a while. If Loki found out about Sigyn's heritage I did not want him to be mad at her and I didn't want Sigyn to be hurt.

Once I made it to Loki's holding cell I could here yelling from down the hall. As I approached the door the guard began to speak but I held up a hand to silence him so that I may here.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!" I heard Loki yell from inside.

"I did you a favor!" Amora hissed angrily. "She is making you soft! Don't play stupid I hear the way you speak of her. You may not admit it but I know you are falling for her Loki! And that's not acceptable!"

"Why, because she is a half-breed?! You think I care?! " Loki yelled in disbelief. "I gave you my answer, whether Sigyn is a part of that is irrelevant, the answer I gave still stands. Now leave!"

'Answer to what?' I wondered just before there was a sharp knock on the door and the guard opened it. As Amora exited she gave me a sultry smile as I glared angrily at her. No words were passed as she slinked away down the hallway and out of sight. Valhalla I hated her!

I entered Loki's cell and found him sitting up against a wall his hands gripping his head. He was breathing heavily from his fight with Amora making him appear like an angry animal.

"She's hurt," Loki's voice rang out across the room and I felt bad for him. It's obvious Sigyn means much to him. "She came in just after Amora told me and the look on her face…Valhalla she looked absolutely heart-broken and the she ran before I could say anything. Why do I feel like she will never come back?"

"Brother…" I started wishing to comfort him.

"NO!" Loki yelled suddenly on his feet looking more determined then I'd seen him in a long time. "She can not leave me! Not after all this! You must let me talk to her!"

"Loki…you no I can't" I tried to reason.

"Please! I cannot lose Sigyn! Please brother help me!"

For a minute I was speechless. It had been such a long time since he had called me such a name and I never thought he ever would again. Loki noticed his slip up and quickly looked away embarrassed.

A warm feeling grew inside me as realized that Loki was truly improving...all because of Sigyn. I also understood that if she left, Loki would never improve, he would be empty.

My brother may have done several terrible things as of late, but he has also been greatly wronged in his life. I wanted him to come to terms with himself and to forgive and to find happiness. Sigyn was the key to all this.

"I will help you brother," I said nodding my head, noticing the slight flinch Loki made. "However I cannot let you out of this cell without receiving the Allfather's wrath."

Before he could protest I hastily continued. "I shall go to Sigyn now, she has probably returned to her house. I shall talk to her and convince her to come here where you may talk to her."

Loki looked up at me, eyes hopeful but then hesitated. "You would do that?"

"Of course," I answered a slight smile forming on my face.

"Why?" He asked still suspicious.

"Because, we are family." I boomed. "Blood matters not to me just as it doesn't matter to you about Sigyn. Her heritage is not clear but you still care for her. Loki we grew up together and so I care for the _person_ you are, not your bloodline."

For the moment Loki looked lost for words and I truly wondered if this time, my speech got through to him. I gave him one last reassuring smile before I left him to his thoughts in search of Sigyn.

It did not take me long to reach the house her and Afi were staying in and I was relieved to see that the inside was still lit. I firmly knocked on the door and a couple moments later the door opened to reveal Afi.

"Good evening once again Master Afi!" I said. "Sorry to disturb you but I was hoping that Sigyn was home?"

He let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Yes she came home. She's up in her room but will not let me in. To be honest I'm not entirely sure what's wrong so perhaps you should come back tomorrow."

I felt my facial expression fall. I had not wanted to be the one to bring this news to Afi but if I wanted to speak with Sigyn, I new I had to. "I'm afraid that I do know in part what is upsetting Sigyn so," I started motioning to the inside, "If you let me in, I shall explain what I can."

Afi raised a bushy eyebrow in question, but still stepped aside to let me in. We went up to his study and sat down as I began to explain all that had occurred. By the time I was finished Afi's face was a mask of worry.

"This is not good," he stated. "The fact that Amora knows Sigyn is a half-breed is not good at all."

"Do not worry about that," I stated shaking my head firmly. "Sigyn is under the protection of the Allfather as well as mine. I will make sure that Amora will not get anywhere near Sigyn."

"Thank you Thor," Afi sighed. "You may try to speak to her if you wish but I make no promises that she will allow you. She is very distraught."

"Alright," I said feeling determined, "Where is she?"

"The second room across the hall." Afi answered, worry laced in his voice. "Good luck. I hope you can convince her to stay."

I smiled slightly, "As do I."

When I reached the door it was closed as I expected and from the other side I could here soft weeping. It broke my heart to hear my new friend crying, Sigyn did not deserve this.

Slowly I knocked on the door. "Sigyn?!" I yelled but got no response. "Please Sigyn open up!"

For a while there was no answer and I was about to try again when I heard a small broken voice, "I can't!"

"Of course you can Sigyn" I said trying to sound encouraging when really my heart was breaking. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because you hate me!" came the reply of a choked voice.

"Sigyn," my voice softened. "I do not hate you. I could never hate you. You are one of my dearest friends. I care not about what Amora has said to me of you. That matters not and it never will."

"You're not mad?" I heard her squeak.

"Not even a tiny bit Little Sigyn. I promise," I replied trying to put as much sincerity in my voice as possible. This had to work, for both her and Loki's sake.

"Alright…" she said slowly. "You can come in."

I opened the door but stopped at the sight before me. Sigyn sat on the ground her dress pooled around her making her look even smaller than normal. Her large eyes were red and puffy and her face was streaked with tears. The hair that had been put into an elegant bun had fallen out and looked slightly disheveled. I felt terrible. This night was supposed to be fun for her.

"Sigyn" I whispered as I knelt down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry. This night was not supposed to go like this. Although I wish you had told me sooner, I understand your hesitation but know that I care not. We are still friends."

She let out a little sniffle and wiped her eyes with her arm. "Thank you Thor. I truly am sorry that I did not tell you; I was just scared. I'm glad you are here my friend."

"Of course!" I smiled down at her.

"I am also sorry because I feel as if I have failed," her voice choking once again. "Now all the progress Loki has made is probably ruined because of me! He trusted me and I feel as if I've lied to him and now I'm sure he hates me and…and"

Sigyn began to sob and so I quickly embraced her trying to calm her down. "Sigyn please listen to me. Loki does not hate you, in fact he is very worried that you will leave him now. He asked me to come here to convince you to go down there again so that he may talk to you."

"He will probably yell at me!" she wailed hopelessly. "And I don't blame him!"

"No Little Sigyn," I shushed. "I promise you that he will not yell at you. He is distraught and afraid he will never see you again. You can still fix this; you just have to talk with him."

She sobbed for a little while longer before she looked up at me with watery eyes. "Alright," she whispered. "I will go talk to Loki. We should go before I get so scared I can't."

I placed a hand around her arm and helped her rise from the floor. "All will be well Sigyn. You will see." I said trying to be reassuring.

"I hope so Thor."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! It's more of a fluff chapter but I'm excited because the next chapter...the real story begins! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13**

When I finally reached the door to Loki's cell I was shaking all over. This was worse than my first day meeting him. I was so nervous I thought I might run and never come back. However, Thor kept a reassuring hand on my shoulder, so I continued despite my nerves.

I was so scared that Loki would reject me, although I believed I deserved it. This whole situation was my fault, because I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth. Still, I didn't know if I could bear it if he threw me out.

"Alright Sigyn. Everything will be fine." Thor tried to sooth. "Loki will listen to what you have to say, I'm sure of it."

I nodded my head in answer, my throat having gone dry. As if on cue, the guard opened the cell door and I took a step in. Once the door was shut behind me, I continued forward with slow steps, my fear heightening.

I stopped suddenly at the sight before me as I rounded the corner. Loki sat on the ground, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head on his knees. He looked so miserable and it pained me to know that I was most likely the cause of it. I was supposed to help him trust again, but instead I betrayed him.

"Loki?" I managed to whisper, my voice sounding raspy. Already I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice and his eyes widened. He stood quickly and walked over to me his hand raising. My mind panicked knowing that he was thinking to hit me, but I made myself stand my ground. I deserved it.

I closed my eyes waiting for the stinging pain, but none came. Instead, a gentle hand touched my cheek, wiping away tears I had not known had fallen. Slowly, I opened my watering eyes and was met with intense emerald orbs.

"Sigyn," Loki whispered his right hand still wiping my tears and his left now rubbing my arm soothingly. "It's alright. Everything is alright."

I shook my head back and forth. "No it's not!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry Loki! I should have told you from the beginning!"

"Sshh…" Loki hushed, pulling me into an embrace. "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" I mumbled into his chest. "You trusted me and I lied to you! Why don't you hate me?"

"Because all that matters is that you came back and that you won't leave," he said his embrace tightening around me, as if he was afraid I'd slip away. "I could never stay mad at you Sigyn. I understand why you did not tell me of your heritage, the danger is great."

"Then…then you do not hate me?" I asked, pulling away and staring wide-eyed at him.

Loki gave a low chuckle and brushed some hair from my face. "Of course not my Little Sigyn. You have been my only friend these past few months and the only one I have felt, that has truly understood me. When you came here, you knew nothing of me and yet right away you accepted me despite my heritage. How could I ever hate you? You mean everything to me."

My breath hitched in my throat at his words. I had not known I had meant so much to him. Loki was staring at me with such intensity at the moment that I could not look or move away. It wasn't until that moment that I realized we were standing very close, his lips only inches from mine. Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki began to move closer and I felt myself begin to rise on my toes.

My eyes closed as our lips touched. It was a soft kiss, a very sweet one. On the outside I was calm, moving in sync with Loki, but on the inside I felt pure excitement. Loki was kissing me! The feelings I had were being reciprocated!

Eventually, we broke apart from the kiss, staying in each other's embrace. Loki lowered his head so that his chin rested on the top of my head. "I do not know how you managed to do it Sigyn," he whispered. "But I believe I am falling for you."

"I don't know what I'd do with out you Loki…"I whispered back. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. I do now and I will always be there for you."

We stood like that for a longtime, completely comfortable just being in each other's arms. However, I eventually interrupted our silence with a yawn. Loki pulled away and smiled softly down at me. "You should head home," he said, lightly brushing my cheek. "You've had a long, trying night and you can come see me tomorrow."

I smiled back up at him, feeling much better than before. "Thank you Loki. For being so understanding."

"I should be thanking you," he said. "Without you I would still be alone with nothing to look forward to. Now I have the honor of being graced with the presence of the most beautiful, kind-hearted, and intelligent woman I have ever met, every day."

My heart thudded loudly in my chest as a blush rose on my cheeks. "You…you don't need to say that," I stuttered out.

"Oh but I mean every word Little Sigyn." Loki purred in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. He once again chuckled at this and slightly pulled away. "Now head home Sigyn. Afi will probably worry."

I smiled up at him. "Alright Loki. I shall see you tomorrow."

"I will be waiting."

Loki quickly leaned down and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I blushed once again but couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face.

Thor had been right. Talking with Loki had solved everything.

**Thanks to all my readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has been a while but I ran into some writer's block with this chapter! The main plot is starting to unfold in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! It really makes my day! **

**Mockingbird's Purity**

**Chapter 14**

"My force fields are getting better everyday," I said with a small smile on my face. The arms that were holding me shifted slightly, lowering the book that was being held out in front of both of us.

"Oh?" Loki asked as he pulled me slightly closer to his chest.

"Well, I _think _I'm improving. It is hard to tell with out it actually deflecting something," I answered as I snuggled in closer to him. It has been a week since the night celebration and things haven't been easy for me.

Thanks to Amora, news spread like wildfire all across Asgard of my mixed heritage. Everywhere I went I got looks of pure disgust and hatred, I even had one man spit at me when I went into the market. To be honest I felt absolutely awful. The revulsion I see on all these people's faces when they look at me is almost too much to handle. It has gotten to the point where I don't even walk around the palace grounds any more. I go straight from my house, to Loki's cell (where I spend most of the day), and then go directly home after that.

To make matters worse both Afi and Loki have been on edge as of late. Usually Afi escorts me to and from home and if he cannot Thor or one of the Warriors Three will. Loki has been trying to teach me different defensive moves in magic, especially the force field. They are worried, I know, to be honest I am scared as well. The fear is that someone is going to attack me.

And so to lessen their fears as well as mine, I practice hard every day with my magic and I always make sure I am with someone I trust.

Loki gave a soft chuckle and I felt his chest shake slightly against my back. "And let us hope that you never have to use your magic to deflect something." I knew he was trying to make light of the situation but he could not hide all of the concern from his tone.

I shifted slightly in his arms so that I could look at his face. "Loki," I said softly while taking one of his hands. "I am going to be alright."

Sighing he moved closer, cupping my face in his hands, staring deep into my eyes. "I know I just…worry Sigyn. If something were to happen I wouldn't be there to protect you and that scares me."

I blushed at the sincerity of his words, but could not keep the small smile from forming on my lips. It warmed my heart to see how much Loki had changed since I first met him. In the beginning, his voice lacked sincerity and now it was hard to believe that his genuine tone was directed at me. "Do not worry so much," I whispered as I placed my forehead to his. "I am in safe hands."

This seemed to satisfy Loki for the moment as he gently began to kiss me. I could feel myself melt into his strong arms, losing all sense of reality. All there was, was me and him, nothing else mattered.

Quite suddenly Loki pulled away and I felt my heart sink. Had I done something wrong? However, that is when I heard the door to the cell slam and the sound of running feet.

"Afi?" I said in surprise as he made his way around the corner, slightly out of breath. Loki and I quickly stood up and I ran over to Afi. "What is wrong?" I asked in concern.

Afi took my hand, "You need to go to the house Sigyn…now."

Loki was by our side in an instant. "What is going on Afi? What has happened?"

He looked up and met Loki's gaze, the urgency clear in his eyes. "The Mara Stone has been stolen from Odin's vaults."

Confused, having no idea what the Mara Stone was, I turned to Loki for guidance and was surprised to see his normally calm face a mask of horror. "I…I ," he stuttered. "I didn't think she'd be able to do it with out me."

Afi narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about Loki?"

"Amora…Ever since she got here she has been trying to convince me to help her…" He trailed off and averted his gaze.

"To do what?" I asked, knowing that the answer would not be good.

"To help her steal the Mara Stone, so that we may take over Asgard." Loki answered, looking ashamed.

My jaw dropped. This was not good at all.

"I turned her down though. I swear Afi I gave her no aid in this scheme!" He glanced at him nervously.

Afi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It is alright Loki I believe you. And thank you, this information will definitely help us."

"What is the Mara Stone?" I asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Afi turned to me, "I will explain it to you on the way home Sigyn but we need to hurry. I must deliver this information to the All Father at once."

Quickly I nodded my head turning to Loki. "Be careful," he whispered taking my hand and squeezing it. "You too," I whispered back.

Our eyes locked for one more second before I followed Afi out of the cell. Once we were outside, he began to explain. "The Mara Stone Sigyn, is one of Asgard's oldest artifacts. It is very dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands, which I am afraid it has. The stone has the power to paralyze anyone who stands in the way of the yielder."

My eyes widened. Oh Valhalla this was very bad.

Afi glanced sideways at me. "Do not fret Sigyn. I will put a magic barrier around the house. When this is all sorted out I shall send one of the Crimson Hawks to the house to let you know. Do not open the door for anyone but him, Thor, or myself do you understand?"

I nodded my head, feeling my anxiety start to build. This must be extremely serious if he was using these precautions. "Yes Afi."

Now at our front door Afi turned to face me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Be careful child. You are fast to trust others but I warn you to be careful now."

Nodding my head I felt tears spring to my eyes, worried Afi would get hurt. "You be careful too Afi. I don not know what I would do with out you."

He pulled away and smiled, "I always am." And with that he vanished, having transported from here.

For a second I stared where he had just been standing, then turned and entered my house, all the while a horrible feeling that something was about to go wrong building in my heart.

Waiting was absolutely nerve racking. It had been a couple hours since Afi had left and still he had not returned, nor had a Crimson Hawk come by. I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, unable to sit still. All I could think about was what if Afi was hurt? Surely he would have sent word by now that he was fine?

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. I ran to the nearest window, nearly tripping over my skirts, and peaked outside. It was Theoric, but all I could think at the moment was that he was a Crimson Hawk and that Afi must have sent him.

Quickly I whipped open the door ready to demand if Afi was alright, but my question died in my throat. Something was not right, I could tell.

"Good afternoon Sigyn. Might I say you look stunning." Theoric started not sounding sincere at all. "May I come in?"

My mind was screaming at me to slam the door right away but my body was working in slow motion. "Where is Afi?" I whispered.

Theoric smiled a twisted grin. "_Afi_," he said the name in a mocking tone, "Isn't coming home, but that's not why I am here."

I felt my heart stop. What did he mean Afi was not coming home. What was wrong with him? Where was he?

"Why are you here then?" I asked slowly, still unable to process everything.

"_Queen_ Amora requests your presence immediately," he answered sneering.

My blood ran cold as realization set in. Afi had not been able to stop her in time and Theoric was working for her. Suddenly what Theoric had just said hit me and I began to panic. If I went with him I was as good as dead.

I grabbed the door and attempted to slam it shut but Theoric was expecting this and easily pushed it open. "Come now Sigyn! Do not make this hard for me. You do not want to get hurt do you?" He asked darkly as he walked towards me.

Quickly I stumbled backwards. I had to get out of the house and get to Loki's cell. I would be safe there. I turned and began to run towards the back door, listening to Theoric's thudding footsteps behind me. My hand was on the handle when a hand grasped my arm painfully.

Theoric twisted my arm behind my back as he turned me away from the door and I yelled out in pain. "Nice try Sigyn but you can not escape me that fast!"

My breathing was panicked as I struggled to get free but it was useless. Desperate, I did the only other thing I could think of. I focused on the magic inside of me and released a force field behind me with my free hand. Theoric yelped as he was sent flying backwards into the door behind him.

Not stopping to look at the damage I caused I ran up the stairs trying to block out the sadistic laughter coming from Theoric. Maybe if I hid I could make a run for it when he was not looking.

I ran into Afi's study and, spotting the wardrobe in the corner I hastily opened the door and shut it behind me. My breathing was heavy and I tried desperately to calm it. I moved so that my back was to the far wall. Shaking, I pulled my knees to my chin and hugged my legs, the only thought running through my head was that I had to escape.

"Little Sigyn?" I heard Theoric coo and I held my breath. Hopefully he would move to the next room and I could make a dash for the door. "Come out Sigyn. I know you are somewhere up here."

I tensed as I heard his footsteps get closer and closer to my hiding spot. Taking a small, quiet breath I got ready to make another force field. "You can not hide forever Little Sigyn. I will find you and then I will take you to the Queen," Theoric hissed menacingly.

He was in front of the wardrobe now and I braced myself. The door was swiftly thrown open and I released all the energy I had into the force field. I watched in horror as it did not impact with anything, knowing that he must have been expecting this and moved.

Before I could make another one Theoric was towering over my cowering form, grabbing both of my wrists.

"Please!" I begged. "Please let me go! Theoric you are a Crimson Hawk! Your job is to protect Asgard, so why are you doing this?" Tears began to spill down my cheeks, now terrified for my life.

"Consider it revenge because you did not accept my proposal," Theoric sneered.

Before I could respond he lifted his one hand and swung it down towards my face. I only felt throbbing pain for a second, before I completely blacked out.


End file.
